Tobias
by Preci LV
Summary: Tobias Marshall, the son of our dear Liz Eaton and Thomas Marshall, continuing the saga, goes to school in the faction-eradicated Chicago, but everything goes amiss when he develops a crush on an Amity girl named Ashlyn and the appearance of an old foe that his family had faced before.
1. Tobias

I lace up my black Converse sneakers as I prepare for my first day of school in the new and improved city of Chicago. Now that the factions have been token down, it really hasn't been the same, at least that's what my mother thinks. My mother kind of misses the old Chicago, but she knew the new Chicago was for the better since no one was fighting nor in war with each other and it was a beautiful thing. If you guys haven't figured it out already, my mother is the, I repeat, THE Liz Eaton-scratch that-Liz Marshall, since she's still married to my father, Thomas Marshall, surprisingly, knowing how stubborn and rebellious my mother is. My name is Tobias, named after my badass grandfather and at the age of sixteen, I pretty much have his qualities. His hair, his face, his badass attitude...and so on and so forth. I chuckle to myself as I tie up my shoes and prepare to head out my door. Now that I think about it...I have my mother and my grandfather's Dauntless attitude, my father's Erudite mind and my grandmother's Abnegation heart. I grab me an apple and opened the door, but it ended up being shut. Confused, I opened the door again, only for it to close, yet again. I turn to see my annoying little sister, Tris, who was named after my grandmother. Don't let the name fool you. My sister is **no** angel.

"Open the stupid door, Tris!"

"No way!"

"Mom, make Tris stop! I'm gonna be late!"

Mom came in, eyes rolled, and she said, "Tris, let your brother go to school."

"Not until he gives me back my markers!", yells Tris, her fists on her hips.

"Markers?", asks Mom.

"I need them for a project.", I say.

"Are they, REALLY?", says Tris.

Mom looks at me.

I sigh.

If Candor was still standing, I wouldn't make the cut. I'm a horrible liar.

"Fine. I need them to draw on Drew's face."

Drew Prior-Maddox was my best wingman. Not only he was my best friend but he was also my cousin, due to my mom's cousin, Nyla, marrying Wyatt.

Mom groans. "Why are you always picking on your cousin?"

"He's a freshman, Mom. Freshmen deserve to be pranked!"

"I though only **Seniors** are supposed to prank the freshmen.", says Tris with a face.

I roll my eyes. Thirteen year old kids are so annoying.

Just because I was only a **Junior** didn't mean anything. I _would_ say that I'll be very happy when my Senior hits, so I can get the hell out of this house, but I'm a mam's boy, much to my dismay.

"Mom, tell her to shut up.", I say.

Which made my mom angry. And she gets angry...

"I will do **no** such thing..! Tobias, just your sister her damn markers back!"

She swears...

I sigh and was about to give Tris her markers when...

"Psyche!", I say, running out of the door, closing it behind me. Tris groans and stomps upstairs while Mom shakes her head, but chuckles to herself. "Karma really bit me in the ass..."

I run off to the train stop by my house, standing there, fixing my black hair, which was shaved on the sides like my dad's. I only stood there for approximately thirty seconds (damn my Erudite brain!) and the train came. I jump into the moving train and squat a bit before sitting next to Drew, who scoffs, and my other best friend, Alyssa, who giggles. I sat in between them, much to Drew's discomfort, and wrapped my muscular arms around their necks. Alyssa, a light chocolate-colored Sophomore, rolls her cat-green eyes and says, "What are you up to this time, Four Jr.?"

"Oh, haha. Four Jr. Very funny."

Drew laughs in silent.

I glare at him, while smirking.

I wrap my arms around my black and silver bookbag, still smirking. "Don't worry, Drew. You'll have your just desserts. _Freshman_."

Drew gulps and sinks in his seat. Alyssa, however, shakes her head.

"No damn shenanigans, you two. Especially you, Tobias."

I gasp as if I was in a movie theater and say, "Me...?! How **dare** you, Aly?!"

Alyssa rolls her eyes but glances at the girl who was two seats near us. Her long black hair up in a Ariana Grande-inspired ponytail, pale skin and red clothes. Alyssa, the Dauntless girl she was, growls at her, making the Amity girl scared. Aly laughs, making me shake my head at her. Damn my Abnegation heart...! As the train heads for the school, me, Drew and Aly all jump out, landing on the grass as we roll on our backs, laughing. Drew gets up first, brushing off grass off of him, and he helps us up. Aly thanks him with a punch, making him say, "OW! You...bitch."

Aly laughs.

I thank him with a nod and a burp to the face. Aly laughs harder as she holds on to her ribcage.

Drew shakes his head as we were heading off to study hall, but I stop when I see the Amity girl again. Her face was lowered so she couldn't see me, nor my friends. I knew her since we did have class together last year. She stops to let me go first, but I push her gently in. She looks at me and thanks me.

"You're different from your friends...", says the Amity girl.

I blush.

Never have I once had someone say that to me. Am I **really** different from my friends...?

I look at Drew, who has his earbuds in and his head down, and Aly, shaking her head at him, I decided to strike.

I whisper, "Different, yes. Like them, never. Well...not like _Drew_."

Drew, who was way deep into his sleep, didn't budge. I manage to get my sister's markers out of my bookbag and wrote the words I LIKE DICK on the side of his face, making Aly giggle and the Amity girl nervous. I tiptoe over to my seat, making Aly and the Amity girl sit next to me.

"What's your name, Amity?", I ask.

The Amity girl looks at me and pipes up. "Ashlyn."

Ashlyn. Now, I remember her. She didn't speak much the times we went to school. Amity were never talkers. Nor were they violent people. I don't get how people like the Amity function, with their "peacenik" mentality.

I smirk and extend my hand to her, shaking it. "Nice to meet you...Ashlyn."

Ashlyn blushes as we shook hands, then quickly lets go and digs into her pink bookbag to fish out a book, appropriately titled _Little Women_. Mu uncle Caleb always sent books to me for Christmas. I secretly read them when no one looks. My uncle was an Erudite initiate but quickly dropped out when...I can't speak of it. The war many years was unbearable to talk about it. It even makes my own mother, the rock of the family, burst into tears. For so many Abnegation members, along with some of mom and dad's friends, died that day...

Aly goes over to Drew and blows an airhorn to his ear, yelling, "Wake the FUCK up!"

Drew screams as he gets up to glare at Aly. He runs his hair through his brown curls and groans.

"What..the hell?"

Aly couldn't keep a straight face on her.

"Why is you friend laughing at me, idiot cousin?!"

I put my head down. "She's right there. Ask her for yourself."

Ashlyn, however, couldn't help herself. For the Amity inside couldn't contain herself.

"Tobias wrote on your face..."

Her head was down when she said it.

I laugh while Aly groaned.

"Way for the Amity bunny to spoil the fun..."

I roll my eyes.

"You...WHAT?", screams Drew.

Yea...I wrote on your face with my sister's markers. But...there's good news."

"What's good about you drawing on my FACE!?"

I thought for a minute. "It's washable...!"

Drew sneers at me then chases me through the whole classroom...until we bumped into the teacher.

Mister Starks, a lean 30-something year old man, with spiky blonde hair and a mini-hoop earring on his left ear, probably a Dauntless, and a black suit and whit tailored shirt. His arms covered with two tattoos, a spider on his left and the Dauntless symbol on the right. I have the Dauntless symbol tattooed on my back, approval from **both** of my parents, which was surprising since I'm only sixteen. He glares at us, making us cower and scramble to our seats, but he takes Drew by his shoulder, his eyebrows scrunched up. He must see the thing I wrote on his face.

"Drew. If you have something to say...writing it on your face is not necessary in your case..."

"Honestly, Mister Starks, my idiot cousin wrote..._whatever_ he wrote on my face!"

I stiff a laugh.

I whisper in his ear what I wrote.

"You WHAT? Why...? I'm not even GAY...!"

"Yea, but you act the part, Drew."

Drew looks at our teacher, who _himself_ couldn't contain himself. Drew groans and goes to the boys' restroom to wash his face. Maybe I should've used **permanent **markers...but...I didn't want to get suspended.

As Drew got the marker off of his face, he sat next to Aly, glaring at me, but I couldn't help myself but to chuckle. Ashlyn, still reading, pokes her head from time to time. Honestly, I think she likes...me. To my surprise...there's something that makes me like her as well...


	2. Trouble on the First Day

After embarrassing my dumb freshman cousin, I dunk his head coming out the classroom, and ran off as he started to chase me. Aly shakes her head while Ashlyn comes out last, reading her book still. I stop in front of her to take the book, flipping through pages.

"What's the joy of reading? I mean. Reading's for nerds."

I know. I'm trying to play Dauntless. But, I can't let people know me. The **real** me. The me I keep hidden.

Ashlyn giggles and takes the book back playfully. "I've seen you in the library from time to time, Tobias."

I blush. Ashlyn giggles and walks off to class. I run after her, keeping up with the pace.

Ashlyn eyes me and says, "Are...you ok? Tobias?"

"Yea...yea-yea...I mean..."

I clear my throat.

"Yes."

Ashlyn laughs and looks me in the eye. "You're a funny Dauntless."

We were standing in front of her math class, face to face. She looks down shyly, twirling her ponytail. Her cute ponytail. I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Well...see ya."

I fast-walk to my history class, slapping my forehead as I go.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...", I mumble to myself.

I go inside and was face to face with Bobby Hayes-Jackson. His flaming red hair and stupid sparkling teeth. His devilish blue-green eyes stare down at me, making me feel small. I don't know who (nor do I care) who his parents are, but I know for a FACT, due to my grandparents, that Peter Hayes is his grandpa. That evil bastard...who tried to kill my grandmother. I glare at Bobby and sat down next to my other friend, a half-Black/half-Asian girl, who was some type of Candor, and she greets me with her crooked smile. I nod.

"Opal. How's life...?"

"Tobias. It's better than being Four Jr."

I roll my eyes as she laughs. Why do people make fun of me because I was named after my grandfather? I moan. Opal, being the dick she was, laughs at me.

"I'm kidding...**Four**."

I rest my head. Opal pokes me. "Bobby's staring at you..."

I look at Bobby, who was whispering with one of his dick-buddies, and they look at me and laugh. I sneer and scoff.

"Ignore them, Tobias, and they 'might' not pester you until graduation."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're a Senior in a **Junior **math class. How'd you fail Trig?!"

Opal pulls my ear and hisses, "Shut. Up. No one needs to know THAT."

Bobby was looking at us again until the bel rung and our teacher, Miss Betsy, a Candor woman, wearing a black dress-suit with a white blouse, stares at us with her thin-rimmed glasses.

"Hello, class. Hope you behaved while I was out."

She was mostly talking to me and Bobby when she said that...I know it. She knew about our feud with each other, due to the fact she threw us out most of the time we bicker. She sits on her chair, but when she sat, the chair collapses with her! She sits on the floor, in pain and angry. She gets up slowly and glares at us. Opal sinks in her seat and my mouth was open.

"Alright...", says Miss Betsy. "Whose bright idea was this...?"

"Tobias.", says Bobby automatically, pointing at me.

I glare at him. _ Jackass...!_

"Miss Betsy, I object. I have no TOOLS of the SORT to do it..!"

"Oh, really...?", she says sarcastically. "May I look under your desk...?"

"Go AHEAD. I won't even use my rights...!"

Opal sinks deeper. "Sop acting like a DAMN Candor!"

"I can't HELP it that you Candor dress like lawyers!"

Opal rolls her eyes and giggles.

As Miss Betsy looks inside my desk, she pulled out a screwdriver and wrench. My mouth opens again. Opal stares at me. I stare at her back.

"I know what you're thinking, Tobias. It WASN'T me.", says Opal, her hands in midair. "Innocent until proven guilty."

I glare at her. "You don't say that in MY defense here...Opal!"

"Well. It's YOUR desk."

I slap my forehead. "I'm being framed."

"Tobias, I've known you for a while...! Don't pull that stunt on me..."

"Seriously, Miss Betsy. I didn't do it!"

"Who did it, then...?"

I look around me, then it hit me. Bobby set me up. I got up and went to strangle Bobby, making Opal try to separate us, but I accidently elbow her in the face. She covers her face and whimpers then starts crying. I look at her.

"Opal...oh my God..."

I was about to comfort her, but she snapped. "DON'T! Stay the fuck away from me...!"

One of the kids escorts her out to the nurse while Miss Betsy glares at me.

I knew that look.

I grab my stuff and went to the principal's office before glaring back at Bobby, whose stupid innocent face was mocking me.

As I go to the principal's office, my stomach turned inside-out when I saw Ashlyn at the water fountain. I hide behind a wall. No WAY was I gonna let Ashlyn see me! I breathe through my nose and poked my head out a bit. She turns to head back to class. Good. I come out and start to tiptoe but Ashlyn stops and says, "What are you doing, Tobias?"

Shit. How'd she know...?

She must of read my mind.

"Are you in trouble again...?"

I blush a deep red and sigh.

"Yea..."

Ashlyn sighs and giggles as she holds my hand. I got nervous. This was SO unlike me...! I wasn't the nervous type! I was the fearless type..! Like my mother! As we walk to the office together, I ask her, "Why...? What are you..?"

"It's weird for an Amity to hold hands with a Dauntless?"

I blush. "N-n-no. I-I-I..."

I sigh.

This was _hopeless_. I'm nervous around...an Amity.

Ashlyn giggles again then we were at the office. My stomach did flip-flops.

The person at the front desk, a black balding male, looks like a Erudite, glares at me as he points to the principal's door. I gulp but Ashlyn squeezes my hand softly, comforting me.

"You know...you can go back to class, Amity.", I say.

"I don't want you to be by yourself.", she says as she blushes and smiles.

I blush too, as I squeeze her hand gently as we go into her office. Her, meaning our principal, Madame Jean. She was reading a book when she sees us. Her liquid gray eyes glaring at me...


	3. Meet Madame Jean

I sit in a blue chair facing Madame Jean, her eyes still fixed on me. Madame Jean was SCARY as hell...! Rumor has it that she originated from Erudite, and I **believe** them! Every time I go into her office, it was decked out in blue décor...! Blue walls, blue bookshelves, blue glass...**blue everything...! **Ashlyn sits next to me. I whisper, "Are you sure this is a good idea...?"

Ashlyn nods. "You look nervous."

"You DO realize you're skipping class because of me."

Ashlyn shrugs. "I'm helping you out."

Madame Jean clears her throat, making us shut up.

"Tobias Matthew Marshall...why are you here for this time...?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose and glares at me, her eyes slicing me up like knives.

"Madame, I was convicted of a crime that I didn't commit."

She was about to say something, her patience running thin, but I stop her.

"I know I've said it before in the past-"

"Yes. Ever since you've enrolled here..."

I sigh. "Listen, Madame. I didn't do it this time! Bobby **framed** me..! He tore apart Miss Betsy's chair this morning!"

"It seems like you and Bobby have it in for each other..."

"Madame, yes! His damn grandfather almost killed my mother long ago!"

"Your language is **unacceptable** in this office, Mister Marshall...!"

"Madame Jean, if I must," says Ashlyn, her hand in the air.

I slowly put her arm down, whispering in her ear, "This isn't kindergarten. Foolish Amity."

The heel of Ashlyn's right foot connects to my toes, making me groan a bit. I glare at her from the corner of my eye, and I notice her smirk. I thought Amity people were supposed to be peaceniks or pacifists...! I rub my foot while Ashlyn continues her conversation.

"Madame, Bobby has been a problem from the _beginning_ of the school year. Always framing Tobias of wrongdoing."

"I know, Miss Martinez. Mister Hayes-Jackson would be apprehended at some point. Leave it to me. As for YOU, Mister Marshall..."

I gulp.

_Here it comes._

"You have detention for two weeks for your inappropriate behavior this morning in class...while I WOULD punish you for your use of language...but I'm not."

I groan.

Madame looks at me. "You ARE Four's grandson."

I glare at her. "I don't need any reminders."

I get up and slam the door behind me. Ashlyn, her face deep red, goes out after me, apologizing to the mistress principal before closing the door lightly. Ashlyn catches up to me and says, "I can't BELIEVE you talked back to the Madame! Have you lost your MIND?!"

I stop in front of her, making her hit her nose.

I turn to her and stare her down, making her feel smaller than she was. ""You. Don't. Know. NOTHING about me! You think being the grandson of two famous Divergent rebels is a GIFT from God, well, it's NOT. Sure, I'm have some of his features. His personality. His style. But, still. I'm. Not. Four. Don't **treat** me like Four."

I went back to my class while she went back to hers, her body slump.

I turn to look at her go into her class and I couldn't help but to feel bad.

I didn't mean to yell at her.

I didn't want no comparisons to my grandfather.

And HOW did Madame Jean know him anyway? She's MUCH older than him, I imagine.

Does this have something to do with the war...?

I shake my head.

No more thinking.

That's for Erudites.

As I go into the classroom, Miss Betsy's seat was fixed, Opal's nose was taped up, and Bobby was nowhere to be found. I look around. Was he sent home early? Maybe he was hiding somewhere to scare me. Nope. He was talking to Miss Betsy. Probably about what happened. Miss Betsy comes to me and says, "I hope you two would learn from this and stop the MADNESS. I mean, honestly, Tobias, you're a bright kid! So smart and athletic! You two. Shake hands and make up. Now!"

We shook hands though Bobby had those fake pity eyes with a smirk on his face.

_ What are you planning this time, you bastard...?_

As we went to our seats, I found a note inside of my desk. I open it to read it. By the chicken-scratch writing, it was Bobby's handwriting.

_ Watch your back, Amity._

Amity? I'm no Amity. I glare at Bobby, who got up to say, "Hey there...Ashlyn."

I glare at him and say, "Leave Ashlyn alone."

He chuckles and says, "I thought that the Dauntless don't get along with the Amity."

"We don't get along with the Erudite. Big difference."

"Oh? Because they used you to make something beautiful? Or TRIED? But, your stupid grandparents had to ruin **everything**."

I relax my fists. No way was I'm going to stoop down to Bobby's level.

The bell rings and Bobby, smirking at me, left with his dick buddies.

I walk out with Opal, apologizing to her for breaking her nose.

Opal nods and hugs me before going to her study hall.

I saw Ashlyn coming out of her French class and stops in front of me, turning around and storm off. I fast-walk to her but she was faster than ME. Wow. I'm slower than an Amity.

I grab her shoulder. Turning her body around.

"Ashlyn-"

I stop.

I look into her eyes, her hazel eyes, as tears came down upon her cheeks.

There was the Dauntless part in my brain, saying, "Pathetic Amity. Typical she cries, for the Amity are full of damn bunnies! Aly's gonna laugh...!"

Then there's the stupid **Abnegation **part in my brain, saying, "Apologize, Tobias. Give her a hug and tell her it's alright."

Sometimes I feel like that's Grandmother Tris talking to me.

As I try to give her a hug, she strangely backs away from me slowly. I give her a confused and hurt look.

"I thought Dauntless don't hug. And the Abnegation.", she whispers.

She's right.

Abnegation, or Stiffs as people call them, don't like physical contact, and the Dauntless shake hands.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arm around the small of her back, hugging her.

The weird thing is...I didn't care who was watching.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Ashlyn. I will try to control my anger. I will."

As I let go of her, she was still staring at me, before backing away slowly then running away, making me MORE confused. Aly and Drew came to me.

"What was THAT all about, Tobias?", asks Aly.

Instead of telling the truth, I shrug. "Forget about it."

I walk off to my next class, which was Gym, leaving Aly and Drew looking worried.


	4. Meeting Noah

I somehow manage to take my anger out on an innocent freshman Amity boy in Gym, for we had, just HAD, to play dodgeball today. On the first DAY. My football coach, who was also my GYM teacher, Mister Sanchez, a young light-skinned man in his early thirties, his brown curly hair and dimples, runs his fingers through his hair as his baggy black sweatpants and white shirt made me think he was a Candor, his black sneakers squeaking on the gym floor as he was pacing back and forth. On the first day, we have to bring our gym clothes or it'll be an automatic zero for our grade. His assistant, who was his sister, Megan, hands us a piece of paper, telling us our gym lockers and their codes. She smiles at me as she hands me my paper.

"Always nice seeing you, Tobias."

I nod at her and go into the locker room, blushing.

Sometimes I think she has a crush on me.

Who doesn't?

I look like Grandpa Four.

I go and find my locker and turn the knob as I read the code, only to be shoved from behind. I turn...only to be face to face with Bobby. DAMN! Why'd we had to have Gym together...? It was bad **enough** that we were on the same football team...! I guess I've failed to mention that...! I apologize. Wow. TWO apologies today...! I must be sick.

Bobby smirks at me. "Told ya I'd get you..._ Ashlyn_."

"Leave. Her. Alone. How'd you know her anyway?"

"We...had a special connection."

I wrinkle my nose.

"What _kind_ of connection?"

Bobby smiles. His stupid sparkly smile. I wish I could knock his teeth out...but I **don't** want to go BACK to Madame Jean's office again...not after what had happened.

I go to put my bag into my locker, grabbing my clothes for gym and changed into the bathroom stall. Though, I shouldn't use my locker. Bobby might try to break into my stuff, so I put my old clothes into my bookbag and go into the gym, before being tripped by Bobby, his stupid smirk, and his buddy, Ryan. I hate them all...but I try to keep a fake smile on my face so people can't guess what I'm feeling. There was a pale Amity boy, his red shirt and white gym shorts gave himself away, pushes up his thick-rimmed glasses, reveling familiar hazel eyes, and looks from his left while slicking his black hair and spots me.

"Dauntless...", he whispers hoarsely. "So many Dauntless..."

I come closer to him, but he scoots away from me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you.", I say to him.

"No. I know you. You almost hurt my sister."

"Your...sister...? Is she Ashlyn?"

"Yes.", he hisses. "She told me about YOU."

"I didn't mean to hurt your sister's feelings."

"Sure. Like your little buddies don't 'mean' to torture her in the mornings or your _girlfriend_ making her squirm and YOU doing NOTHING to protect her...! But, that's the life of a Dauntless, right?"

I grab the front of his shirt but quickly let go.

He smirks. "Good boy. You don't want to go to Madame Jean's office again."

Smart aleck Amity.

I'm surprised that he wasn't an Erudite. Or Candor.

I scoot away from him. Clutching on to my bookbag.

But...now that I know her brother...

"How does Bobby know your sister?", I ask him.

The question made him jump.

"Bobby...? You...know him...?"

I nod. "Well. Hate him."

He nods. "I'm Noah."

He extends his hand to me. I shake it with a smile.

Noah was a good guy; he just was protecting his sister.

"Bobby...I don't wanna talk about it. It'll make me angry."

I look at him. Amity don't get angry. All I know about them is apple-picking and banjo-strumming.

"What did-"

I stop when I saw Bobby and Ryan sitting a few feet from us. I lean closer to Noah.

"Bobby told me that they had some sort of 'special' connection. What...was it?"

I could tell that Noah was getting irritated, so I shut my mouth as Mister Sanchez and his daughter, Megan, slowly strolling in.

"Alright, maggots!", he yells as he blows his stupid whistle. "Today, we're going to play MY favorite little game..."

Good God...

"Dodgeball...", I whisper.

"DODGEBALL!"

He says this...with a grin!

I groan while both Noah was looking at me with pity and bobby smiling at me with Ryan.

I know he has plans...

We all lined up to play. Red balls were lined up perfectly on the white line drawn between us. As Mister Sanchez blew his whistle, we all manage to pick up a ball, except for some people. I try to throw one at Bobby, but the stupid Candor ducked his stupid head, sticking his stupid tongue at me. I growl and grabbed another ball but I noticed Noah. He was mostly ducking instead of hitting dickheads with dodgeballs. I groan. I forgot. Stupid Amity. I go over to him and whisper in his head but he kept shaking his head.

"No way. I'm an **Amity**, Tobias! Amity don't FIGHT. They talk out their problems in a nonviolent manner."

I mentally threw up.

"Noah. Stop the Amity bullshit and pick up a ball. You know now that Mister Sanchez don't give a damn about that crap."

I pick up a ball and hand it to him, though he was against it, but he didn't want to get a zero on his first day, so he threw it, hitting Ryan the butthead. I high-five him and clap him on the back softly. He smiles at me and gets another ball. I saw Bobby with his stupid smile as he shows an Abnegation girl no mercy since she was ALREADY out...! She crouches down to protect her chocolate face but it wasn't working. Bobby, satisfied with himself, crouches down to her face and glares at her.

"Stupid Stiff...", he says.

He gets a dodgeball and forcefully strikes her in the face...

The **bad** thing...? No, the WORST thing...Mister Sanchez wasn't _paying attention to him at all!_

"Knock it off, Bobby.", I say.

He stops and stares. "Screw you, Four. Abnegation are nothing but idiotic diplomats who stick their noses up, thinking they're the shit...!"

I sneer. "You asshole! My grandparents were FROM there...!"

"Oh, yea...Tris and Tobias...the Divergent rebels. The people who fucked up the Erudite's chances of making a better world..."

I threw with my might the dodgeball at Bobby's stupid pretty boy face, but he ducked...making me hit...Noah.


	5. Tobias and Ashlyn (Finally!)

Madame Jean.

Her stupid gray eyes cut through me like a sharp dagger.

She was on the phone with someone when I came creeping inside.

"I don't CARE about the outcome! Just make sure that...*Sigh*...I'll call you back, Ky. I love you, too."

Ky? Was Madame Jean...**married**?

The though of some goon marrying my principal made me dizzy.

"Tobias. Only YOU can manage to come into my office TWICE in one day..."

I slump into my seat.

"Who were you on the phone with...? Your **boo**?"

Apparently, my jokes were making her angrier.

Sheesh. Get a funny bone, lady.

"None of your concern, Mister Marshall. YOU, on the other hand, are REALLY start to irk me."

"Doesn't _everyone_, Jean?"

She looks at me with a cocked-up eyebrow.

"Mister Tobias-"

"Madame Jean. You don't seem to care about ANY of your students...! I PUT someone in the infirmary on accident because YOU don't want ANYTHING to do with Bobby and his **bullshit**! He hit an ABNEGATION girl in the face with a DODGEBALL and everyone's like 'it's ok' or 'it's fine' and NOBODY'S paying attention..! But, when it comes to ME, everyone wants to put my shit on YOU and it's unfair...!"

Stunned at my own words, I mouthed out a silent "Wow" and stared at Madame Jean, who was ALSO stunned at my words...!

She glares at me and points to her blue door, saying slowly, "Get...out...now!"

I ran out of there before she might **possibly** kill me...!

As I left, I breathe heavily and though about what the hell I've just done...!

Mom would either:

1.) Kill me without a trace of evidence

2.) Scold me as if she were Grandmother Tris

3.) Send me to boot camp

4.) Tell Dad

I gulped at that one. Dad.

I know what you're thinking.

I'm NOT afraid of my own FATHER.

But, he's JUST as scary. Not like Mom-scary. Mom is worse.

I go to my locker and opened it, putting my books inside of my bookbag, and walked out of the school but stopped. I thought about Aly and Drew. And Ashlyn. I still need to find out about her and Bobby, without either her or Noah finding out. I sigh and took out my books, putting them back into my locker. Then, the bell rung. I get up and look around me, for the kids start flooding into the hallways. I saw Aly and Drew, waving at me. They've just came back from Chemistry, probably making something explode. Knowing those idiots. Aly slaps me on the head playfully and says, "How's YOU doin'?"

I shrug.

Aly frowns at me. "Since WHEN you start actin' like a Stiff?"

I shrug again.

Aly puts her hand on my shoulder, smiles at me before shaking me like a Dauntless.

"WAKE the HELL up! We're in school, not at a retirement home! What's WRONG with you? Is it the Amity chick?"

I sneer at her. "Her name...is Ashlyn. Use it."

I walk off, going to Physics, while Aly follows me, yelling at me like usual. "Come back here, Dauntless! We're not done yet! Tobias...! _Tobias!_"

I stop, making her hit my back with her nose.

She rubs her nose, sneering. "You bastard..."

I smirk.

Drew stood in front of me, his skinny arms crossed, glaring at me. "Dude. We don't _care_ if you like Ashlyn."

"_I_ do.", says Alyssa, her hand raised up and waving.

We ignore her.

"Listen, Tobias. As a cousin, you have my...umm...what do you call it...? Anyway. You can date any girl! As long as there's no sex nor alcohol involved.", he says with a smile.

I stare. "You sound...**so much** like Grandma Tris."

"Hey. I try. At least that's what Grandpa Caleb says about me."

We chuckle and bro-hugged it out before I go into my Physics class...looking at Bobby talking to Ashlyn. What the hell? Is Bobby in ALL of my classes? If he was...it would be Hell on Earth, not only for me, but for her as well. Looking at her face, she was being tense. Whatever that they were talking about was making her nervous and Bobby smile. I go over to them, smirking as I put my palms on her desk. TWO people can show off their teeth, Bobby...or should I say...Peter 2.0.

"Hey, you guys. What's up? Ashlyn. Looking pretty. Oh, HEY there, Robert. Didn't see you there, buddy!"

I shook his hand vigorously.

"How's it GOIN', my dude? It's been, what, YEARS?", I babbled on. "Centuries? Uh, what's the word for a thousand years? A millennium? Yea. See? I can be a Erudite too..."

I gritted my teeth.

Bobby grabbed his arm away, looked me in the eye and said, "Get away from me, you CREEP."

"What? I'm just having a DECENT conversation with you. Is there...a _ problem_? I mean. we'll work it out. Right, Amity? Right..."

Bobby snorts and walks away before saying, "I'll se you at Lunch, maybe, Ashlyn..? I'll be MORE than humble to see both you and your brother, Noah again."

I poke my head out of the door, saying, "Bye! See ya! Don't karma bite you in the ass..."

The Physics teacher, Miss Crystal, her platinum blonde hair with her tips dyed blue, her long strapless dress flowing as she walked in, her brown eyes staring at me and playfully rolling them as she giggles. "Tobias, who on EARTH are you talking to?"

"Oh, just joking with a friend."

She smirks and sits on her blue and white revolving chair, her legs crossed. I wonder if Miss Crystal was more of an Amity than more of an Erudite.

I sit next to Ashlyn, who didn't bother to look at me.

"You know. A thank you is probably needed right now in your case.", I say.

She looks at me now. But, this time, it was more a 'piss off' look.

I put my hands in surrender mode. Then I shook my head.

"No. I want to know your deal. Why is Bobby messing with you?"

"Drop it, Tobias."

"No. I **won't** drop it!"

"Please...Tobias?"

I didn't like the sad look she was giving me, so I groan and say, "Fine."

Ashlyn sighs a bit. "Thanks. Why do you talk to me...? You're a Dauntless; I'm an Amity. Our friendship-or whatever relationship we have-will NOT work out. I'm sorry."

Then, I do something incredibly stupid.

I kissed her on the cheek and held in my breath.

What...did I...just DO?

I bet Ashlyn's thinking the same thing...or reading my mind. Her tiny mouth was open a bit as I pull back.

"Tobias..."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stay with me. When I see Bobby. Please...?"

I nod.

I want to know what happened between them anyway.


	6. The Truth

The bell finally rung as it was time for Lunch (finally) as I stretch out my legs as Miss Crystal's long and highly boring lecture on how molecules combine to make electron and neutrons or whatever she was saying was FINALLY over. My mind was too focused on Bobby. Usually, I'd LOVE to hear a topic on explosions. But, not right now. I was on a mission. As I was walking next to Ashlyn, her head hung low, I gulped. What was I doing? Oh, yea. Beating the crap out of Bobby. Ashlyn was trembling as we get into the cafeteria, a decent pearl-white place where there were still 'cliques' or faction-based seating. You know. Amity with Amity. Abnegation with Abnegation. So on and so forth. I WAS about to sit with Aly and Drew, but I remember that Aly HATES Ashlyn, but I didn't care. Ashlyn looks at me with her sad hazel eyes, for she knew what I was thinking. She was scared of Alyssa. I coaxed her into sitting with us, even though it broke the cliques. Aly groans as Ashlyn shyly sits with us, but Drew welcomed her with wide arms as she hugged her and says, "Hey there, Ash! How are you? Is Tobias here treating you with respect?"

I flung a spork at him, making him stick his tongue out. Ashlyn giggles but stops when Aly was glaring at her.

"So, Drew.", I say. "Have you seen some good dicks lately?"

Aly spits out her water and laughs out loud. Ashlyn covers her mouth and gasps. Drew, blushing, reassures Ashlyn that he was NOT gay.

"Your **boyfriend** over here wanted to be a jokester."

I grin. "She was there for that, smart ass."

"Why are you HERE, Amity?", asks a snarky Aly.

Ashlyn looks down and says simply, "I want to be with Tobias."

I blush and cleared my throat. "H-hey! Let's get some lunch now, shall we?"

I get up to go to the salad line and tapped my foot, impatient for the long ass line to move. Ashlyn stands behind me, all of her 5'2" skinniness behind me as she wraps her arms around me. I gulp and blush. I wish she wasn't like this. I see the Amity playing some hand game, like patty cake. The Erudite were debating on physics. The Dauntless were hand wrestling. The Abnegation were braiding each others' hair. The Candor were debating on social justice, which was a touchy subject honestly, but I didn't get into those type of discussions. I stand in line, knowing that Aly was behind Ashlyn, trying to think of another snarky remark towards Ashlyn, while Drew was picking his nails. I notice Bobby, a Candor, sitting with Erudite. Ryan, his buddy, was playing finger-football with one of mine and Bobby's football teammates, laughing with Bobby, who turned to see me and Ashlyn, showing his teeth as he got up. Hurry up, you Goddamned stupid line...! Finally, I got my chicken salad with olives and chocolate milk and speed walked to my table but I had to wait for Ashlyn, who got the same thing as me. I look at our food and look at her, who was blushing but giggled. I chuckled as well. Robert came towards us and grinned.

"Ashlyn! I was **expecting** you. Come and sit with me and my friends! We have LOTS to discuss."

"I don't wanna talk. Bobby."

Ashlyn looks down and goes over to my table but Bobby was grabbing her arm. I stood in between them, glaring as I say with a evil grin, "Hey there, Roberto! How ARE you, buddy? You mind...keeping your distance from the young lady? Much obliged."

I saw Noah, who was laughing with one of the Amity, but his smile falters when he sees us.

Bobby, however, laughs at me. "You her bodyguard or something?"

"Bodyguard, meh. DAUNTLESS, however, YES."

Bobby grins, taking Ashlyn's arm, but he felt some peas hit his hand. Bobby glares at the direction, aiming at Noah, waving and grinning widely. I wave back as I take Ashlyn's hand and we ran outside to the court yard, where some more students were hanging out and some of the teachers were getting some air while some security guards were watching over us. I sat her over one of the table to the nearest security guard and hold her hands. "You're safe, Ash. Ok? Listen to me."

I was mentally choking on my Abnegation words as I was looking at her.

Ashlyn, however, looked like she didn't believe me.

I groan. "Work with me, Ash. You wanted me to be with you. What more do you WANT?"

"It was over the summer...", she starts.

I look at her. What was...OH. She was opening up.

"What was over the summer?"

"When...Bobby was...messing with me."

Speak, woman.

"Are you sure you wanna talk about this now...?"

She nods. "I was at a party with Noah and one of his Candor friends, thinking it was going to be fun...but...GOD, I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid...! Continue."

She takes a deep breath and continues.

"It was a party, so of COURSE, alcohol was going to be involved. Noah and I didn't want any, but his friend was coaxing Noah to try some. Noah took a little bit but I didn't want any. I was going to the bathroom, after I got out, I bumped into him. He was intoxicated, I knew from his face."

I nod, looking back if the security guard was getting any of this. Hopefully.

"He was talking in slurs, asking me how are you, telling me how pretty I was. I smile politely and nod as if I was paying attention, hoping that he would leave. But, he was eyeing me...making me feel weird. So, I was going downstairs but he grabs my wrists. He told me that I wasn't going anywhere. I was politely trying to get my arm back but his grip was strong and he was ushering in one of the rooms. I was trying to leave but he managed to lock the door somehow...*sniff*…..sorry. He pushes me onto the bed, holding on to my wrists. I fought back and kicked him in the gut, but he slapped me in the face. His body was heavy on mine, so I couldn't escape. I was telling him to get off of me but he was too busy getting the...you know...out of his pocket as he was tearing it open with his teeth, putting it on as he was getting my zipper undone. I was crying out for Noah, but I knew he wouldn't hear me, so I lay still as he was undoing my zipper and sticking his...thing into me."

She buries her face into her hands and she was sniffling while I was looking at her with stone cold eyes.

Bobby raped her...and Noah was nowhere around to stop him.

Ashlyn finally looks at me while wiping her tears from her eyes, but she gave me a confused look. She looks behind her and back at me.

"Tobias...?"

Nothing.

I was in my thoughts.

Noah ran towards us, shaking my shoulder and saying, "What's up? Why are you guys here?"

I interlock my fingers together and tapped my foot, resisting the urge to punch him in the gut, but I knew I shouldn't. Noah wasn't there. He couldn't help. It wasn't his fault; it was Bobby's. Noah looks at me with the same confusion. "Are you...okay, Tobias?"

"I...told him the story, Noah.", pipes up Ashlyn.

Noah looks at me fearfully and was about to run, but I say, with an edge to my voice, "Sit. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Noah cautiously sits next to his sister, who was comforting him. I was noticing the guard, who was looking at us through the corner of his eye.

"Tobias-", starts Noah, but I stop him.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill him.", I say.

"Killing is never the answer."

"You think I'm gonna listen to a damn Amity!"

"Stop, Tobias!", Ashlyn says as she holds on to my hands.

Noah almost fell off his seat. I saw why. Bobby. He was coming towards us but the pale skinned guard with multiple arm tattoos stood in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere near them, Mister Hayes."

"I'm just going to talk to my friends."

"Go inside or else."

Bobby chuckles and says, "You guys got a guard on me..? HA! You idiots..! Wait 'til after school, Four!"

Bobby leaves and goes into the school. The guard was comforting Ashlyn while I couldn't help myself but to stare back at him. All the anger inside me made me lunge after him, punching him in his stupid pretty boy face. Bobby managed to dodge most of my blows, but he got me in the jaw at least twice. Some security guards manage to pull us apart but I grab my arms away from them as I storm off into the school as the bell rings. Ashlyn runs up to catch up to me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But, I had to-"

Ashlyn gets on her tiptoes and kisses my lips as she hugs me.

"Thanks, Tobias."

I slowly hug her back and kiss her, making Noah drop his jaw. We pull apart and Noah takes her hand.

"Thanks, Tobias...", he says as they go off to class.

I wave at them as I saw one of the guards holds Bobby back as he was going after me and laughs as he goes to class. Aly and Drew caught to me.

"Where the fuck have you been!", asks Aly, upset. "I had to deal with your dumb ass cousin!"

Drew, grinning, says, "You know you love me."

Aly ignores him. "Anyway, where were you!"

I look at them and smile. "Getting some things out of my chest."

They look at each other as I walk off. Aly groans and Drew laughs as he wraps his arm around Aly and catches up to me.


	7. Tobias's House

After school was a bit depressing but okay since I had to calm myself down by pranking Drew for most of the day. The biggest prank, however was after lunch, in which I manage to break into Drew's locker and stole his gym clothes. Drew managed to hunt them down, but they were in...the girls' bathroom upstairs. Alyssa was no help at all for she was too stubborn to go into the girls' room since she hated going into public restrooms. Drew groans as he was forced to go inside. Inside, he was welcomed with being hit with fists and hairbrushes, sprayed with pepper spray, and had gotten bitten on the shoulder. As he came out a mess, Aly was laughing hysterically at him, making him chase her around the school but was stopped by me, standing in front of them, arms crossed but I couldn't help myself but to laugh as my seriousness fell. Drew shook his head as he glares at me, his older cousin, and walks off. I had told Ashlyn about that on the train but she scowled me for it. Though I had apologized to her, I thought that it was worth it. I snuggle her nose and kiss her, making her giggle but also making Aly squirm since she and Drew were sitting a few feet away from us. Drew looked at us then her, with a smirk on his face, as he cockily says, "What's the matter, Alyssa? You need a boyfriend? Tobias is taken, so you snooze, you lose."

Drew was laughing hardly but the force of Aly's grip on his left hand made him stop abruptly and rub the knuckles of his fingers as he glares at a smiling Alyssa.

"You're evil. You know that?", says a grouchy Drew.

Aly shrugs and looks at Ashlyn, who was snuggling on my nose again, glaring and sneering. Drew looks at her with mischief and glee.

"You're jealous of an Amity!"

Aly hits his arm. "Am not! I'm...I just think that Tobias is making a HUGE mistake."

"How? Ashlyn's cute and is RIGHT for my cousin."

"An AMITY being right for him? How about a Dauntless, Drew!? WE'RE Dauntless! Not Amity! HUGE difference."

"What's with you? You've been fuckin' pissy since Ashlyn started hangin' with Tobias."

Aly opens her mouth but I stood up and go near the front door as I was about to jump off.

"Ooo!", says Drew as he was getting up. "Our stop, Miss Aly! I have to go and see Aunt Liz anyways."

Aly gets up too, but growls as Ashlyn was following me. "SHE'S coming, too?!"

Ashlyn looks at her, frowns, and looks me. "Tobias said-"

"I'm SURE he did.", she says with her arms crossed.

"See, cousin? She's been like this ALL damn day!", whines Drew.

I shrug. "If you don't like it, Aly, you don't have to hang with us."

I jump off, with Drew following me but Aly and Ashlyn hesitate. Aly glares as Ashlyn was scared of jumping off.

"Oh, brother!", groans Alyssa as her foot kicked Ashlyn's back, making her fall off of the edge and land on her knees, scraping them, and Alyssa jumps off effortlessly, smiling as she lands. I glare at Aly as I helped out Ash.

"Not cool, Alyssa.", I say as I walk off, holding Ash's hand.

Drew looks at Aly as he runs up to catch up.

Aly, with a scowl on her face, catches up with us.

I took the extra key from my pocket and unlocked the front door, opening it and yelled, "Ma, I'm home! No slick shit, Tris!"

"Ugh...!", pipes up Tris as she comes from the kitchen and frowns at me, crossing her arms and sulking.

I ruffle her hair ("Knock it off!") and grin in her face. "Where's Ma?"

"Mom's talking to Grandma. I heard about your little episode. Mom's gonna kill you..!"

I gulp.

Shit.

"Where are they?"

"In the backyard. Who's she?"

Tris points to Ashlyn, who waves and smiles. "Isn't she an Amity? Mom HATES Amity."

Ashlyn looks at her flowy red dress and frowns while I scoot her upstairs. "Tris, I think your _room_ is calling you..!"

"Rooms can't talk!"

"Dammit, Tris, you thirteen year olds are so damn annoying!"

Tris rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. I growl with my eyes closed, teeth grinding, while Ash pipes up.

"Maybe I'll just go home."

"No."

"You heard her, Tobias.", says Aly with a smile. "Gotta respect a ladies' choice! C'mon, Amity. I'll show you out."

"Aly, no one's going NOWHERE!"

I block the door.

"Don't let my stupid sister get to you, Ashlyn, okay?"

"Tobias, is that you?"

I look around.

"Ma?"

Mom comes into the living room with my grandmother. Grandmother Tris, her wrinkled face and kind face, had her blondish hair in a bun and was wearing her Dauntless uniform, holding hand s with Grandpa Four, which was like, looking in a mirror since I looked SO much like him. I was going to hug my grandmother but my mother grabs me by the ear.

"Heard you got sent to the principal's office twice.", she sneers through her teeth.

"Ma, please. I can explain.", I say in pain.

Mom growls but looks at Ashlyn, who was blushing and hiding behind Drew. She comes towards her and asks, "Who...are you?"

"That Tobias's girlfriend-", says Drew.

"Girlfriend?!", spazzes my mother.

"Girlfriend?", squeals my grandmother.

"Dammit, Drew...", I say through my teeth.

"Sorry, cous…"

I roll my eyes.

Mom looks at Ashlyn. "You're..."

"An Amity, yes. I've...heard you hate us."

"Tris's stupid big mouth...", I mumble.

Mom slaps me on the back of my head ("Ow..!") and says, "Be nice to your sister..!"

I rub the back of my head. Mom rolls her eyes. I notice she's wearing a long black t-shirt and matching skinny jeans, showing off her tattoos. Her heart and Dauntless tattoos.

"I'm Liz, Tobias's mother.", she says, extending her hand to her.

I whisper in her ear, "You're doing this since Grandma Tris is here."

"Shut up or else I'll kick your ass..."

At that, I close my mouth.

Mom could be persuasive.

Dad, however, comes to open the door, screaming, "Honey, I'm HOME!", in the way like in 'I Love Lucy', which was _terrible_ as he comes to kiss my mom, making me mentally throw up and my grandpa cringe. He hugs my grandparents and ruffles my hair.

"Dad, we have _company_ here.", I groan.

"Daddy..!", screams Tris as she runs down the stairs and hugs my father.

Daddy's girl.

I roll my eyes but my father turns to frown at me. "What up with the principal, Tobias? I thought you learned from last year..!"

"And the year before that and the year before that...", mocks Tris.

"Shut. Up.", I say with a frown, but my dad puts his hands on his hips.

I knew he was close to putting me in a headlock and I can't afford to have my hair messed dup in front of Ashlyn..! Ashlyn holds on to my arm and smiles, making my father stare.

"Hello.", says my dad, shaking Ashlyn's hand. "Aly. Drew. I had a feeling that you troublemakers were coming here."

"I just wanted to visit my favorite aunt and uncle.", says Drew, innocently.

"You mean your COUSINS, Drew.", groans Alyssa.

"What..? I call them aunt and uncle...!"

"Stupid."

"Cousin Lizzie, get this woman!", says Drew, placing Alyssa in front of her. "Grandma Tris! ANYONE! She's been like a priss since lunch and I have a HUNCH that's she jealous...!"

Aly's foot connected to his foot and he groans. "I don't. Get. Jealous. Dauntless are more MATURE than that."

"When are we EVER gonna stop pretending that the factions are still here? I wanna be my own person.", says Drew, groaning.

"Shut up, Drew. You're not a **REAL **Dauntless."

Aly crosses her arms, making Grandma Tris smile and hold out her hand, making Aly hold it as Grandma guides her up the stairs. She's gonna get a TRUE stern talking to. I look at my mother. "So...? What'cha guys talkin' 'bout?"

"Shut up, Tobias."

I chuckle and wrap my arm around my mother. "You love me, Mommy."

"If you're weren't such a dumb ass, I'd say it back."

"Ouch, Ma..! You don't say that to Tris..!"

"Oh, I say it to ALL of you guys."

"It's true, son.", says my father, rubbing his neck. "She says it to me since we were kids...You owe me a LOT, by the way."

"Oh, please! You deserve much of the crap I pulled."

"Like the bike incident?", I ask.

"You TOLD him?", says my mother.

"Had to. He was asking me for prank ideas...!"

Drew hid behind Ashlyn, who was giggling.

"Dad. This is Ashlyn-", I say.

"His _Amity girlfriend._", says Mom, jokingly, making me blush.

I clear my throat and nod.

Grandpa nudges me and says, jokingly, "You like Amity, huh?"

"Four, I...like her. She's a nice girl, okay?"

Ashlyn looks at all of us and says, "If you want, I'll just-"

"NO!", says my mother, stopping her. "Stay here."

Ashlyn looks at my mother. "I thought-"

"Don't listen to Tris. She's a smart aleck."

Tris scoffs.

"Anyways, you guys were talking about me.", I joke.

"No...", says my mother. "We're talking about...someone else."

The look on my mother's face scared me.

Something was wrong.

"Mom...?"

"Just something from the past."

"The Erudite again?"

"Tobias, don't worry about it."

"Mom-"

Aly comes down the stairs, tears in her eyes as she was heading out the door.

"Alyssa, come back, sweetie.", says Grandma.

"What's up?", I ask Alyssa, but she pushes me away and leaves.

Grandma sighs as she rubs her temples and sits on the couch.

"Grandma, what happened?", asks my mom.

Grandma Tris sighs again but smiles at me.

"Your friend seems to really like you, Tobias."

I blush while Drew says, "YES! I knew IT!"

As Drew was dancing badly, I walk out the door to find Alyssa, while Ashlyn frowns and walks out the door as well.


	8. Alyssa

_Alyssa follows Grandma Tris up the stairs, arms crossed and a sneer on her face._

_"Not to be rude, Mrs. Eaton, but I don't need a Stiff's advice on how to feel."_

_Instead of scolding her, like she should have, Grandma Tris smiles as she goes into one of our guest bedrooms and sits on the bed, patting on the spot next to her. Though being stubborn, Aly still stood, her mouth in a scowl. Grandma sighs and says, "You'll give in to me, Alyssa. You always do."_

_"Aly shakes her head. "Nope. I'm Dauntless."_

_"You remind me of your Aunt Christina."_

_"How?"_

_"You're stubborn and cocky."_

_Aly opens her mouth to talk but she stops where she was at. Aunt Christina was a distant memory for her, since she had passed away before she got to know her. Remember how in the first Divergent story, it talked about Christina having a younger sister? Well, Aly was her daughter. She acts so much like Christina, now to mention it. Don't you think? Alyssa sighs and sits next to Tris, making her say, "Told you so."_

_"Nana Tris, I'm FINE. I don't need to be...babied."_

_"I know. You're only fifteen. You're almost a young woman now-"_

_"Ugh, Nana! I don't wanna hear anything about the human BODY. It's bad enough that we learn that sh-stuff in Health class! My apologies."_

_Alyssa knew better than to swear in front of my grandmother._

_Grandma sighs and says, "What's messing with you, dear? You used to be such a happy face!"_

_"Please, Nana, I was SIX back then; this is me now. I grew up. I want the factions BACK. Things were much better. I was MADE to be a Dauntless!"_

_"The factions were taken down for a beautiful purpose, Aly. To make you guys be your own individual person."_

_" I AM being my own person, Nana..! And that's being Dauntless! Tris, don't say that being Dauntless has not changed who you are, because that's a lie! Weren't you excited to see your aptitude test results...?"_

_"My test results were inconclusive, Alyssa. The Erudite were trying to KILL people who were like me, Grandpa Four, Lizzie and Thomas-maybe they might try to kill Tobias as well."_

_Tris shakes her head and continues. "Alyssa, listen to me. Tell me this. Do you want to live in a society where you're being told what and how to be? What and how to feel? Knowing you, you'll just bad mouth your way out of Dauntless. Knowing your temper, young lady, you wouldn't last."_

_"I would last, Nana.", she says with a glare in her eye._

_Grandma giggles and hugs her, making Aly tense up, since she HATED hugs, like I used to be. As Grandma let her go, she looks at her face and smiles. "You and Tobias act a lot alike."_

_Aly blushes. "N-no, we don't! I'm more mature than Tobias...!"_

_"I remember when you two were five, you two would stick-fight with each other and Tobias lets you win when you had a hissy fit."_

_Aly blushes again. "Haha, Nana. You're funny."_

_She remembered it. Me and her played swords by using sticks as alternates and she'd get upset whenever I beat her, so I always let her win when we'd had a rematch._

_"You know you remembered it. Tobias had always treated you like a little sister..."_

_"Yea."_

_Aly nods her head and sighs dreamily. She missed those good times. Since Ashlyn had came into the group, Alyssa had been really distant and more angry._

_"I miss those times, Nana..."_

_"I know you do, sweetie."_

_Grandma hugs Alyssa again._

_"Just Tobias has a girlfriend, doesn't mean you'd have to be jealous of her. Tobias would still hang out with you and Drew."_

_Grandma's words felt like a hit in the face._

_"I'm not JEALOUS of no stupid Amity...! Tobias can get her pregnant for all I care!"_

_Grandma shakes her head. "Jealousy is deadly, Alyssa. Tell Tobias and I'm sure that he'll understand."_

_Alyssa shakes her head vigorously. "I'm not jealous of her, Nana! I just miss the group being together and this...AMITY is ruining it for US."_

_"Ashlyn is not the problem; your stubbornness is the problem, Aly."_

_"I'm not...I..."_

_Grandma takes her hands and gently squeezes them until Alysa finally broke down and cried._

_"Alright, I admit it! I maybe have feelings for Tobias, but it doesn't mean a damn thing anymore...! He's with Ashlyn."_

_"Just talk-"_

_"Dauntless don't Talk, Nana."_

_"Ashlyn, please-"_

_"No! It's over, Nana. Everything is over and it's her fault! Everything was perfect until that stupid bunny had to come and give Tobias some fuckin' sob story!"_

_"Alyssa, calm down!"_

_"YOU started this, Nana, and I'm ending it!", says Alyssa as she tries to talk through the tears rolling down her. She stood up and storms off, slamming the door and leaving the house of the Marshalls._


	9. Tobias's Plans

"Alyssa...! Aly, come back!"

I was fast but she was faster, making me stop for a few minutes every time I caught up to her. Damn me and my legs! Why wasn't I so determined to get Alyssa back here? And what was up with her, anyway? She wasn't like this before. She was only like this when people mess with her. The only time me and Drew mess with her is when we're pulling our annual pranks on each other. Either way, she'd still join us for the fun. I sigh as I catch my breath again, but I see a pair of black sneakers as my eyes were fixed on the concrete, running on the streets of Chicago. I slowly got up to look at Alyssa, her arms crossed and her mouth fixed in a sneering phase. Finally. I wrap my arms around her, making her cringe, and I slowly pull away.

"What the hell, dude? Why'd you run form my grandma?"

Alyssa, being stubborn, shrugs and leaves me. I groan and walked up to her, grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her body around.

"Aly, I know you're angry at me."

"Shut up, Tobias. You know nothing about ME."

"Yes, I DO. Ashlyn's not a problem. Your anger towards her needs to stop. Now."

As Alyssa was about to yell me like she usually does, Ashlyn comes near us, a glare in her eyes. Why was she mad? Is this Hate On Tobias Day?

"Ash, why are-"

"Not now, Tobias. Alyssa, I know you hate me, but I love Tobias. He loves me back and if you don't like it, then you can stay away from us."

Aly's mouth was open a bit but her anger was hard to contain. I knew what she was about to do.

"Don't do it, Aly."

"I wasn't-"

"You're gonna hit her. Don't. Do it."

Alyssa shakes her head and growls, walking away from us. I hold Ashlyn's hand, but she refused. I look at her.

"What did I do now?"

"You like her more than me."

"I don't like Alyssa. She's my Dauntless friend.", I say as I kiss her.

Aly, however, didn't like that. "Ex_cuse_ me? _**Dauntless**_** friend?** Is that what I am now? That's great."

"You know what I meant."

"Oh, yea, Tobias? Can you _explain it to_ me?"

"I'm not explaining anything! Alyssa, you're smart. Act like it."

Alyssa glares at me as she comes chest to chest with me, but there was something wrong. She wasn't doing anything...! Just staring at me. I look down at her. Was she going to hit me or act like a coward? And I know Aly's no coward. Instead, her dark eyes were filling with tears. Strange. She never cries. She shakes her head and tries to hide her face while walking away, making Ashlyn smirk. I want to comfort her, but she's Dauntless stubborn. Like me. Ashlyn kisses me and urges me to come back to my house. I turn to go with her, holding her hand, but my instincts were telling me to go after Alyssa, but I ignore them. I knew she wasn't going to listen. As I come inside, Drew grabs me by the arm, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Bro, let go.", I say, rubbing on my arm.

"Sorry, man, but I have a weird feeling.", whispers Drew.

"Ugh. I don't want to hear about your man hormones, dude...!"

"Ew, gross! I mean, I heard your parents talking to Aunt Tris and Uncle Tobias about the Erudite."

"What did they say?"

"I don't know. Something about their leader-their old leader-being alive. I don't know how, but it seems possible. I only heard a little bit. Sorry."

"You did decent.", I say, patting him on the back.

"Decent?" Drew gives me a look. "I'm **better** than decent."

"Says the person who was so ever _brave enough _to go inside of the girls' bathroom."

"You STOLE my gym clothes!"

I laugh as I clap him on the back.

"How's Aly?", he asks.

I shrug. "She didn't hit me. Is that good?"

"Sounds like she's on her mens.", jokes Drew.

I plug my ears with my fingers. "Ugh, bro! I don't wanna hear about girls and their periods..!"

Drew unplugs my ears, grinning, and says, "How's Ashlyn?"

"She told off Aly."

"Whoa, really? Is she alive?"

I chuckle. "Yea. I'm surprised Alyssa didn't do **anything** to us."

Drew ruffles my hair as I go into the living room, where my mother was looking worried with my grandmother. Grandpa Four was looking stern but also worried. Dad, on other hand, was calm. Was it because he was no threat to his old faction? Drew whispers in my ear.

"What is Divergent...?"

"Divergent?"

"Yea. I heard your mom and Aunt Tris talk about it."

I shrug. I didn't even know. Was that something I have to talk to my folks about? God, I hope not. Mom was scary and Dad was no help. I shrug and say, "Maybe they'll tell us."

"Or say something like' let the adults handle it'."

We laugh.

"What are you idiots laughing at?"

My mother was coming towards us.

"Mom, it's a grown folks conversation.", I joke, making her grab my ear.

"I'm older than YOU, idiot. Don't tell me what an adult conversation IS. Got it?"

I nod, getting my ear from her clutches. "Why are you so damn strong?"

"I get it from Daddy.", she says, looking at Grandpa Four, who was smirking.

"Anyways...to let you guys know. Aly is NUTS. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Maybe her crush is bigger than we thought.", jokes Drew.

I roll my eyes. "Aly doesn't LIKE me, let alone having a crush on a guy...!"

Drew groans and says, "Give it up, man...! Aly likes you; I'm right, as usual. Let's rub it in her face tomorrow..!"

"And risk getting a black eye or broken nose...? Thanks, but no."

Drew rolls his eyes and says, "Well, it's been GREAT seeing everyone again, but I need to do my homework and dance my way outta here! Later, haters...!"

Drew dances his way out the door, and I slam it, but I hear him singing how he was right and everyone else was wrong. I groan and go up the stairs but I stop.

"Mom? What does the word 'divergent' mean?"

Mom glares at me. "Shut UP about that!"

"But, I was-"

"Liz!", says Grandpa, calming my mother down. "We'll tell you later, okay?"

"But-"

"Tobias."

I groan as I go upstairs, but Ashlyn was about to leave, telling everyone goodbye. I kissed her before she left and as I went up the stairs, I was hatching up a plan to get my family back for keeping secrets from me and finding a way to get rid of the Erudites. Once and for all.


	10. The New Alyssa

The next day at school, I was surprised to see that Alyssa was a no-show this morning. Maybe she was still upset about yesterday, but I'll doubt. I know that she can't hold a grudge for so long. Alyssa may be Dauntless but she's no dummy. I met up with Drew, who was more worried about Alyssa than I was. Drew looks at me with pity eyes, even though yesterday, he was dancing like a maniac on drugs. We sat two tables by Bobby's table, his stupid look on his face was pathetic, since I know what he was thinking. I make a face at him and went back to Drew, who took notice.

"Dude, calm down. Bobby's a dick."

"So, you like him then?"

"Shut up.", he whines, slapping my arm. "Anyway, are you and Ashlyn still together?"

"Yep. I called her last night. She was happy that I called. We were talking about what our..." The words were coming out like bile. "Our pet names."

Drew laughs out as he was rolling around on the floor. I kick him and sat back down. Drew grimaces in pain and says, "Sorry that pet names are NOT Dauntless-like. Alyssa would probably say something like...you're not a real Dauntless or something."

I groan.

"What did you guys come up with, anyway?"

I was scared to say it.

"Bro?"

I groan. "She's Ashie while I'm...Marshmallow."

Drew almost spat the chocolate milk out and laughs.

"You two are so CUTE!", jokes Drew as he pinches my cheek.

I swat his hand away and glare. "Shut up, Drew. Or else, I'll tell Opal."

Drew presses his finger upon my mouth. "Shut up! It's not my fault I like Asians. And Opal is one HOT Asian."

"She's HALF-Asian, you idiot."

"Still Asian. And sexy."

"She's older than you, dumb ass."

"Just because I'm a freshman and she's a senior, doesn't mean that age makes a difference!"

"Uh, YEA, it does, unless you want both you AND her end up in jail."

"You're a downer."

"Haha."

I saw Ashlyn form the corner of my eye and I turn as she sits next to me and I kiss her. Drew smirks at us and chuckles to himself.

"What are you laughing about, Drew?", giggles Ashlyn.

"He's pickin' on our names."

"You mean Marshmallow?"

I sulk into my seat. "Yep."

Ashlyn smiles and says, "Thanks for your opinion, Drew. I'll think of something for you as well."

She pinches his cheek, making him rubbing the bruise. "You know you love me, Drew-Drew."

I almost fell out of my seat as I couldn't contain my laughter. Drew sinks into his seat, embarrassed.

"What's the matter, Drew-Drew?", I joke. "Don't you like your new name?"

"Shut it."

"Wait. I forgot. You like-"

"No, I don't!"

I close my mouth, which turned into a slick smile but it turned into a frown when Bobby got up to sit next to Drew, who almost freaked out. He got back up and slowly sits down as he glares at my teammate. Ashlyn frowns and looks at me. My jaw was clenched tight and I sneer. Bobby was the only one smiling but I knew that smile was fake. I was ready to knock it off of him.

"So," says Bobby, sipping his white milk. "what's new? I don't see Alyssa. She ditched you two, finally?"

"NO, she didn't ditch us!", says Drew. "She...didn't ditch us, right, Tobias?"

"Alyssa's not an idiot.", I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, glaring at Bobby's stupid face. "Alyssa' smart, unlike the _Candor_, who like to lie through their teeth and deceit to keep the waters still."

"You don't know ANYTHING about us, Amity.", says Bobby, his mouth slowly working to a smile. A evil smirk. "The Candor will come back and rise again...like the Erudite. We'll become one...and take every single one of you assholes down..."

"Is that you raped Ashlyn? To make her feel weak and the Candor strong since she's an Amity?"

I got up and towered over Bobby, who stood up to get in my face, but Ashlyn was tugging on sleeve, coaxing me to sit back down and Drew, who was more worried than Ashlyn, tries to defuse the tension by saying, "You guys, there's a _teacher and two guards here_. Chill. Out."

Bobby snickers and left, winking at Ashlyn, who was looking at her feet sadly. I was too close to exploding, but it all went away when I saw someone from the corner of my eye. Alyssa. And she was wearing..._blue_? She wore a neon blue t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans and matching Converse sneakers. Her once was long brown hair was cropped in a savvy Kris Jenner haircut and her bang had some blue dye upon it, making Drew drop his jaw and me rubbing my eyes. as it me...or did Aly just went to the dark side? She came to look at us, scoffing as she saw me and went over to...Bobby's table, sitting next to him, touching his shoulder. No. She wasn't. I got up towards her.

"Uh. Am _I_ missin' something here? Or did you just go Anakin Skywalker on me!"

I look at her, then Bobby, and back at her again. She looks at me up and down before saying, "Shut up, Tobias. I'm just makin' new friends."

"You HATE the Erudite, remember? Why hang out with _him_ when you can hang with _us_? Your REAL friends! Me and Drew. Remember us?"

She laughs. "Nope."

I gawk at her. Did she REALLY just brush us off like that..?

"Look. I know you don't like Ashlyn-"

"This ISN'T about her; this is about how YOU can't keep your priorities straight!"

"What are YOU doing?! Benedict Arnold-ing US. Whatever though. It's fine."

I left, but Drew was already gone. Ashlyn was trying to get him back but he was too fast. I say, "It's Drew. Let me handle him."

"I wanna come too, Marshmallow."

I kiss her and said, "Ok."

I took one last look at Alyssa, but I wish I hadn't. She was kissing Bobby. In disgust, I went out of the cafeteria, holding hands with Ashlyn, and we caught up with Drew, who was sitting on the first flight of stairs, located in the first floor when you first walk in, hands on his chin. I sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Alyssa's gonna snap out of it soon."

"It's not that...its' just...never mind. You'll laugh, knowing YOU."

"I won't laugh."

"Honestly?"

"Well..."

Ashlyn pinches my arm. I rub my arm and sigh. "Fine. I'll 'behave'."

"I don't trust you.", he says. "I trust Ashlyn more than you and I hardly know her."

Ashlyn smiles and whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Ashlyn says that you can whisper in her ear about it. And she'll tell me."

Drew looks back and forth and gives in. He starts to whisper but I intervene by growling. He looks at me.

"What..?"

"I'm just imaging Aly and Bobby together and I feel sick."

"What...? Are they...a thing?"

"I saw her kissing him on the lip."

Drew got up and said, "Fuck! That shoulda been-"

He stops as he looks at me. "This is YOUR fault. You can't just...you should have asked her out...! No offense to Ashlyn, but...I don't get what she sees in YOU."

"You think you're BETTER than me?"

Drew softened up a bit. "At least I like her."

I stop and looked at him. "You like Alyssa...?"

Drew nods but curses under his breath. "I like her, but she likes YOU. It's not FAIR. Why does EVERYTHING great have to happen to you and NOTHING goes well for me?! What the hell makes YOU, the 'awesome' grandson of the marvelous Four Eaton, so SPECIAL? HUH?! All you do is make my life a fuckin' living HELL and you take GREAT pride into your stupid pranks on me! How do you think it makes ME feel, huh? HOW? Don't even answer because I know you don't care! You don't even care about me at ALL. I'm a freshman, whoopie. Freshmen get all the pranks, I suppose. While, all the juniors and seniors get all the glory."

"Drew-"

"Save the bullshit, Tobias! Nothing that you say will make me any better."

Tears in his eyes, he leaves as the bell rings. I try to stop him and talk to him, to comfort him, but no words came out of my mouth. I need to walk Ashlyn to class, anyway.


	11. Suspension

All morning, I couldn't shake the thought of Alyssa and Bobby being a potential couple. Sickening as it was, I needed some aspirin, Xanax, and a cup of warm tea, but I'm pretty sure that all of that would screw me over and I didn't want my body ending up in the gutters. I rub my eyes as I was going into History, only to be face to face with...them. Shit. I hide my face with my hand and sat next to Opal, who waved at me. I wave back.

"Ugh, I know.", says Opal. "Alyssa's such a poser; she's just doing him to make you jealous."

"How'd you know?"

"It's typical petty girl crap."

"Oh, I _forgot_ that you're a girl..!"

Opal drops her jaw and hits me on my arm, making me fake cry out loud.

"Owie, my arm! My arm hurts like hell!", I joke, holding on to my arm.

Opal rolls her eyes and holds my hand, tightly squishing it, making me moan in pain. THAT actually hurts. Strong for a Candor. She should consider being a Dauntless. As she lets my hand go, I rub my hand and glare at her, which was making her laugh. Alyssa gets up and gets on her toes to kiss Bobby, before glaring at me and Opal, who was giving her the bird as she walked by. Alyssa rolls her eyes and says, "Fuck off."

Opal smirks and laughs with me. Alyssa was a tool. But, I missed her. Not only I have to fix things with her but I have to fix things with DREW, which was going to be difficult since he was so hard to make content, like my mother, who was always so angry all of the time. Now, you see why she always calls me names. Miss Betsy, dressed in her usual garb, came inside the classroom, mostly surprised that me and Bobby were on our best behavior this time. Her mouth was open, but quickly realized she's a teacher and she has a class to teach. She quickly puts her stuff upon her desk and cautiously tries to sit down, but she eyes both me and him.

"Before I sit," she says. "is my seat tampered?"

"No, ma'am.", says Opal.

Thank God for her being earlier than I was.

Miss Betsy sits down slowly and relaxes when the seat was just fine and not touched. As she was opening her textbook, she says, "Open to Page 301, so we can continue our conversation on the sailing of the Delaware."

I roll my eyes. I HATE George Washington. Him chopping the cherry trees so he can make his teeth. It was gross. But, not as gross as living in tenants, concentration camps, and being beaten to death with whips as slaves. _I_ wouldn't do anything like THAT and I'm a Dauntless, but maybe it was because of my Abnegation heart. Damn my heart. NOT that I'm saying I'd do these things...! NEVER! I open my book but I heard my name from the PA system.

"Tobias Marshall, please come to the principal's office. Tobias Marshall."

I groan and got up. WHY? What did I do? I haven't done a damn thing today...! Or maybe it was about the fight with me and Bobby the other day. But, he should go into the office as well. Opal looks at me and says, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

I smirk and said, "Shut up, Candor."

Opal laughs and I went out the door, but I hear Bobby saying, "Jean must like this guy to make him keep coming into her office..! Think she'll finally kick him the hell outta here...?"

"ME getting kicked out..? _HE SHOULD BE THE LAST FUCKIN' ONE TALKING HERE! _I poke my head out of the door and said, "Shut up, Candor wannabe! That's why Alyssa is using YOUR dumb ass for clout."

I ran out of there before I got apprehended. As I go into the principal's office, I shudder then close my eyes before I felt a hand upon my hand, squeezing it gently. I sigh.

"Go back to class, Ash."

I turn around to face her but I saw her frown. "I wanna-"

"I know. You wanna make sure I'm safe. I'm a big boy. Go to class."

But, knowing Ashlyn, she'd still stay by my side. I go in, still holding her hand and we went into Madame Jean's office. It was her and another female, her hair white and a sneer in her expression. Strange. Never met her before. I sit with Ashlyn, looking at the other girl. Who was she? Little did I know what was to come. Madame Jean glares at me through her glasses.

"Tobias Marshall. Grade 11. Only sixteen. Yet, he's been the MOST troublemaker throughout the years.", she says to the girl, who was nodding. Was she like a security guard? If so, she was suspecting the WRONG one. She should be suspecting Bobby.

"Why am I here? I haven't done anything..!"

"I heard about your little fight in the courtyard the other day...", says Madame Jean.

"It wasn't-"

"Listen to my mother speak!", says the girl.

"M-mother...?", I stammer. "WHO is YOUR husband...?!"

Ashlyn pinches my arm, making me fake cry. She rolls her eyes.

"Your attitude is not tolerable in this school environment."

"So, lemme get this straight. Bobby commits rape and gets to stay here while you ship me off to military boot camp? HAVE you NOT met him..? Guy's a fuckin' TIMEBOMB!"

Ashlyn covers her face.

Madame Jean and the girl look at each other.

"I have heard of no rape allegations.", says Madame Jean. "Kylie?"

"That's weird."

"Yea, it's weird because you don't do anything to discipline HIM.", I say.

Ashlyn looks at me. I point at Ashlyn. "Bobby raped her and has been harassing her for...years! And no one's doing a THING about it!"

"Ashlyn, its this true?", asks Madame Jean.

Ashlyn looks at her...and...shakes her head no! My mouth flew open. Madame Jean looks at me.

"Tobias, these are serious allegations…!"

"I..."

She shakes her head. "We'll look into this later. In the meantime, you have to take your stuff, Tobias. You're suspended for a week."

"For WHAT? Defending my girlfriend...?!"

"You've been a problem for years-"

"All because of Bobby-"

"Who might be innocent-"

"Because people like YOU and the stupid Erudite are all dumb asses for not seeing Bobby for who her REALLY is! I'm out. Suspend me or expel me all you want! I'm OUT OF HERE!"

I get up and went to my locker, Ashlyn following me. I grab my stuff and put them in my locker without making eye contact with Ashlyn, who was looking at me sadly.

"Tobias...?"

Nothing.

"Tobias, I'm sorry..."

I slam my locker as I gather my stuff. "You lied to the principal, Ash, and made me look like an IDIOT! Now, I'm suspended!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you say anything...?!"

"I didn't want anyone else to know..!"

"This is SERIOUS, baby...!"

"I know..!"

She starts to cry. Damn. I made her cry. I hug her and strokes her hair. Noah saw us and ran to us.

"Guys...? Do you guys know someone named Drew...?"

I look at him. "That's my cousin. Why?"

"I saw him heading up the stairs towards the roof."

"Why the hell would he...no. Good God."

I run towards the stairs. Drew, don't be an idiot. I pray to God that he does NOT jump off of the roof...!


	12. Liz and the Dauntless Kids

Liz's POV:

_After the kids go to school, I finally decide to ACTUALLY get dressed, putting on my black skinny jeans along with my white and gold t-shirt. I lace up my black Converse sneakers and put on my fingerless black biker gloves. What? I'm a former Dauntless; I HAVE to look the part, you know. I tie my dark shoulder-length hair into a tight ponytail and walked out the door. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my parents in the former Dauntless headquarters. I still have questions about the newest Erudite attack on the Abnegation, or the 'supposed' attack. Technically, I THOUGHT that the factions were token down..! Apparently, I was...sort of wrong. After speaking with Mom the other day, the Erudite were hiding in secret...and their old leader was STILL ALIVE. Don't ask me HOW, but it's true. I groan at the possible though of Jeanine being alive. As I run towards my parents' house, I heard someone call my name. I turn to see Mason and Kiera. I smile and fist-bumped Mason and hugged Kiera._

_"It's been a while, bro!", says Mason, who managed to grow sideburns but cut of his stupid mustache._

_I would make fun of him but the Abnegation in my blood forbids me. Besides, Kiera was standing right there._

_"You guys heard about the Erudite?", I ask._

_"That's why we're here.", says Mason. "To talk to Four and Tris."_

_I nod. "Me too. I CAN'T believe that the Erudite are so DAMN irritating..! They act like my son..."_

_Mason snickered but Kiera rolled her eyes._

_"Stop picking on your kids, Liz.", she says._

_I roll my eyes. "It's our thing, Keke. The kids or Thomas do something stupid, I harass them. And they always LOSE. Stop acting like a damn Amity..! Speaking of damn Amity, my son's DATING one of them...!"_

_Mason pretends to have a fake heart attack, but Keira drops her jaw and squeals._

_"He IS? OhmiGOD, dude! When? Where? How?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I'm just finding this shit out now!"_

_"Well, damn!", says Mason. "I'd wish Christina would find a man...!"_

_"She's every inch like her damn grandma, dammit Janet! Stubborn as a bullfrog!", I joke._

_Kiera rolls her eyes as we walk towards the Dauntless headquaters, heading towards the Pit, greeting my parents, my mother waving at us while my father nods at us. I roll my eyes. My father, the poser. I hug him and kiss my mother on the cheek. Mom hugs both Mason and Keira while Dad shook their hands. We sit on the tabletops. I tap my foot anxiously._

_"Have you guys found out about...you know.", I ask._

_Father growls and blows. "Damn Erudite. Both they and the Dauntless have been hiding. Hiding and talking about an overthrow of government. Guess who's the leader."_

_"Is it Jeanine?", I ask._

_Father nods his head. "Kylie somehow found a way to bring her mother back to life...and Eric's working alongside them."_

_"I thought Eric learned his lesson when I shot his foot off...", mumbled my mother._

_I snicker. "Good one, Mom."_

_Mom sticks her tongue out playfully and laughs._

_"I do NOT wanna die in the hands of the stupid Erudite. I wanna die a good reasonable death! Like fighting for my loved ones or being baked into a delicious pie..!", says Mason with fake tears._

_I roll my eyes. Don't even ask about the pie thing._

_"If I were a pie," he continued. "I'd be a blackberry pie. If I'd die, I'd die a Dauntless pie."_

_"Can we TALK about the situation, Mason?", says my father._

_Leave it to my father to be the downer of the group. I'd kinda expected my own mother...but, meh. Beggars can't be choosers...or is it the other way around...? I shrug my shoulders. My father was looking at the ground with that look on his face. I knew that face. He has that face whenever he was coming up with a plan. That's when Four was at his best. I smirk at him and thought to myself, wondering how my kids are doing right now. Knowing Tobias, he'll try to think of a way to stop the Erudite on his own, probably involving Alyssa and Drew, like they need to be involved into his stupid bullcrap. Damn, he acts like me too MUCH. I think I know what my father is thinking. A way of ambush._

_"Dad, maybe we should think of a way of ambush. Hit 'em where it hurts on the downlow.", I say, punching my fist on my palm for emphasis. Unfortunately, he shakes his head._

_"The Erudite are too smart for that. They'd expect us to go after them."_

_"We can't just do NOTHING, Dad!"_

_"I KNOW that, Liz. Be patient."_

_"Thomas always tell me that all the time. You think I listen to a damn word he says...?"_

_"Hmmph. Like father, like daughter.", he jokes._

_I roll my eyes._

_"We have to face our demons, baby.", says my mother._

_Dad sighs. He knew that Mom was right, though he didn't want to deal with another one of his demons. He was glad that he doesn't have to deal with his MAIN demon, for Grandpa Marcus, thank God, was dead. He died of a heart attack two years ago. Though, Mom SHOULD HAVE killed him a LONG time ago, but it was ok. I thought he should be killed by either Mom, Dad, ME, or by piranhas. After his funeral, I danced on his grave while my parents were 'mourning'. Thomas had seen me, shaking his head, but I knew he was glad someone had to do it. YOU'D do the same thing against someone you hate. _

_"What's the plan, Four?", asks Mason._

_"Yea," says Kiera. "we'd need a plan."_

_"You know," I say. "I'd never seen Tobias's principal. Whenever he gets in trouble, I can't go into the office. It's like she's trying to hide from the world. Like she's allergic to sunlight. Or happiness. Madame Jean, I think her name is..."_

_Father sucks in a breath. I wonder the same thing, too._

_Madame Jean is Jeanine...!_

_I have to wait. We can't be for sure, though me and him both knew the obvious. Mother looks at the both of us and says, "We can't be CERTAIN if this 'Madame Jean' lady is Jeanine."_

_"Mom. Madame Jean. Jeanine. Ding-ding! And people think the Dauntless are retarded..."_

_"Watch your mouth, Elizabeth.", says my father, making me snarl._

_Like father, like daughter, my ass._

_Then, I get a phone call from Tobias._

_"Hello..? Tobias, stop yelling...! What do you...WHAT? Are you fuckin' serious...!? Wait right there! I'm coming!"_

_I hang up. "That's Tobias. Drew was almost going to jump off the roof...!"_

_"WHAT?", my mother gasps. "Does Caleb know?"_

_"I don't know, Mom...I...I need to go get the boys."_

_"Need us to come with?", asks Mason._

_I turn to him. "Yea. God knows if I'll swear or cry."_

_Kiera looks at me and holds my hand. "You're in good hands..."_

_We all say goodbye to my parents and head for the school. I knew that Tobias's stupid pranks would push Drew to the breaking point...I didn't expect him to jump off of a roof..._


	13. The Aftermath

_Before:_

(Back to Tobias's POV):

I ran up the stairs that lead to the roof and saw Drew standing on the edge of the roof, peering at the ground. I try to scream out but my voice...wasn't there. I try again.

"Drew...! DREW!", I scream.

He turns around, tears flowing from his eyes, and shakes his head. "Stay away from me, man. Let me die."

"No. Don't be a dickhead, Drew. GET off the roof."

Ashlyn pinches my arm, making me fake cry. She rolls her eyes and comes slowly towards him.

"Drew...please. Come over to us, Drew. Don't jump."

Drew looks at Ashlyn.

"Ya see that...? Why can't you be like her...? Why does SHE have to motivate you on EVERYTHING?!"

"She...she...Ashlyn is NOT the problem here, you..."

Ashlyn cuts me off with a look and says, "Drew, please..."

Noah came up last and saw us trying to coax Drew from off the ledge.

"Dude, you don't wanna jump...! Think of LIFE! Life is...life is...precious. You have to live your life to the fullest! Isn't that what the Dauntless believe in?"

I remember that being in the Dauntless manifesto. And orderly acts of courage and bravery.

Drew breathes through his nose and slowly steps back, but shakes his head, pointing at me slowly. "How will I know if you won't pull any bullshit on me again...?"

Ashlyn glares at me.

"Look. I'm not pulling strings. Promise. But, you're overreacting about this whole crap with Alyssa."

"Tobias...!", says Ashlyn, before turning to Drew. "Drew, come back."

Drew comes closer to the edge of the roof but Noah comes to grab the collar of his black t-shirt.

"Don't do it, man!"

Drew pulls away from his grasp and jumps off but Noah grabbed his arms and tried to pull him up. I grab on to his waist and Ashlyn holds on to me. She was struggling to pull, since she wasn't all that strong, but I pulled at least twice. Noah wasn't all that big. We managed to get drew back up, but he was still convinced that his life was meaningless. I roll my eyes and said, "Give it up. Drew, you're being a primadonna. I thought you like Opal."

"Man, she'll never go out with a _freshman_! Besides, I don't want to get her in trouble with...dating a minor."

"It's only by a few YEARS, idiot."

Ashlyn tugs on the back of my shirt, indicating me to come follow her. Though, I _shouldn't_ have done THAT, because she got me alone, she slaps me on the back of my head!

"OW! The hell, Amity?!"

"YOU are so rude and inconsiderate! That's your _cousin_ and you can't swallow your Dauntless pride and help him out...? Aren't your grandparents from Abnegation?"

"Don't bitch me about my family, Ashlyn."

"I'll do whatever I WANT. Drew's your cousin; help him out!" She's right. Dammit...

I go over to Drew, who was sitting on the roof next to Noah, glaring at me. I breathe in and said, "I'm sorry."

"Is _that_ so hard…?", asks Drew, tears in his eyes. "Can't you do that on your own once in a while...?"

I could.

But, I'm my mother's son.

I nod my head slowly and close my eyes, for I might cry, too. I crouch down next to my cousin and hold in my breath, struggling to hug him. I wrap my arms around him and hug him. Drew, hesitant at first, but later joins to hug me back. Noah and Ashlyn gather around us and we all group-hug. Breaking us all up, I say, "Alright, you bunnies, get off of me..!"

They got off of me, Ashlyn putting her hands on her hips, and she comes close to me to stand on her tiptoes and kiss me. Noah and Drew both made gagging noises. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, you dumb asses.", I say.

They laugh and Drew slowly sniffles.

"Want me to call Mom?"

Drew nods. "Can you not tell my parents? I don't want Mom freaking out about this."

I nod and took out my cell phone to call my mom.

"Hey, Mom...can you come get us? Well, don't...blame me for this...but, Drew, he...tried to jump off the roof...and...Mom, Mom, it's okay, he's fine. Can you come get us...? Thanks, Mom. Love you, too..."

I hung up. "She's comin'."

"Can we come with...?", asks Noah, looking at me.

"You guys...wanna come?", I ask.

"Well, we wanna make sure Drew's okay."

"And you don't trust me.", I hiss.

"Well...we do trust you...but-"

"Why are you hesitating, Noah..?"

I come closer to him, making Noah back up some, but Ashlyn was holding on to my arm. I look down at her and blowed. "Fine. Let's go."

As we all head down the stairs and leave and meet up with my mom, the white-haired lady from Madame Jean's office saw us and yelled, "What the hell are YOU still here, Marshall?"

"Calm down, Jean's Rottweiler! I'm meeting my mom to come and get us."

"Oh, _really_?", she says sarcastically. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"It's true, Miss...um...I forgot your name.", says Ashlyn.

"Call her Jean's Rottweiler, babe."

"I will NOT, Tobias."

"You're cute when you're mad."

She sticks her tongue out at me and says, "We'll leave when Mrs. Marshall comes."

Noah looked at his sister then to the white-haired lady. "What is your name? Do you go here...?"

"Ugh, I TOLD you-"

"Tobias, shut up for once, will ya?", snaps Drew.

I glare at him.

The white-haired girl says, "My name's Kylie, FYI, and Mom hates dwellers..! Got to class, you guys! Except for _you,_ Tobias."

"Yea, yea. I get it."

"What did you do?', asks Noah.

"Defending me and my girlfriend is now not allowed in Jean's jailhouse..."

Noah looks at me with worry, but Drew looked at Kylie with wide eyes. "Did you say...your name is Kylie?"

"What do you wanna know?", she asks.

Drew shakes his head. "Just wondering."

What was up with Drew? Before I open my mouth, Mom comes through the doors and found us. She was accompanied by Uncle Mason and Auntie Kiera. Mother hugs Drew and slaps me on the back of my head. OW! Tow times by two damn girls! I can handle my mother, but Ashlyn was another story. I rub the back of my head and say, "Mom, glad to see YOU, too."

"Says the person who almost let your damn cousin kill himself!"

"And who I'm finding out is suspended.", says Drew with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!", I say to Drew.

"WHAT?", says my mother. Then, she looks at Kylie up and down. "Is this the principal...? You look familiar."

"You do, too.", says Kylie.

Mom eye her up and down again and shakes her head. "Anyway, Tobias, you're gonna be..."

She had that face. Her thinking face. She came close to Kylie and asks, "Do you...know someone by...the name of Jeanine?"

I hiss at that name.

Ugh. Jeanine.

"How do you..", asks Kylie but stops as she takes one final look at my mother. "You're that girl...! Liz Eaton."

"Kylie...! You BITCH!"

My mother comes after her, but Mason and I had to hold her back. "Lemme go! Lemme knock this bitch to Chinatown...!"

Kylie smirks and says, "Nice to see a familiar face..."

"You and your mother can-"

"Mom, please not NOW.", I say.

Then, Madame Jean comes out of her office, bewildered. "What's with al of the yelling? Kylie?"

"Mother, this girl is the daughter of Tris and Four.", says Kylie, pointing to my mother.

Mom glares at Kylie and looks at Madame Jean. "Jeanine...we finally...meet."

I look back and forth, baffled. Now, I feel stupid. Madame Jean. Jeanine. Made perfect sense. Madame Jean looks at all of us with a wide smile and says, "It's a pleasure meeting the daughter of two Divergent rebels."

Maybe my questions would finally be answered.

Mason and Keira come close to Mom, anger in their eyes as they were face to face with Jeanine.

This...will be a good fight.


	14. Plans of World Domination

Inside of Jeanine's Erudite-infested office (now that I'm thinking about it, how did I MISS that?), I sit across from Jeanine, who was smiling in my face, and Kylie, who had her back against the wall and her arms crossed, right next to my mother, who had Mason's handcuffs upon her wrists, on my left and Drew on my right with my leg crossed and Ashlyn's arms wrapped around my shoulders. Noah was standing next to his sister, scared of being the office in the first time, probably in his whole life, Uncle Mason standing behind my mother, holding Auntie Keira's hand softly. How do I manage to get myself into these damned situations like this? Being face to face with the person responsible for the deaths of my great-grandparents and her daughter (who would want to make ANY type of love to this creature is **beyond** me) has made me thankful that my mother has not been put in a home yet and my father was at work as a police office, patrolling the streets of Chicago (with Uncle Mason, who was his partner). Jeanine taps her nails upon her wooden desk and says slowly, "So, Elizabeth. We meet for the first time. I've always wondered what the kid of two Divergent rebels would look like. You look JUST like your father..."

"Leave my dad outta this, you damn Erudite scumbag! You're the reason that my grandparents are dead!"

Jeanine turns in her chair and giggles. "You DO have a temper as well. Very Four-like."

"Stop making flirty comments about my dad!"

Before Jeanine got to talking again, someone enters. A short and muscular man with multiple piercings upon his face and his dark hair greased back, wearing a black t-shirt and camo pants with military boots, one of his eyebrows cut a bit on the corner of it, and a sinister grin spread upon his face. If his face were to be in competition for the WORST pumpkin face carving...the judges would say no professionals. Whoever he was, he made my mother charge at him, but she was being restrained by Mason, whose big hands were too much for my mother, since he managed to lay his hands upon her shoulders so she could sit back down. She scowls at Mason for interfering, so she nearly had a meltdown before having her temples massaged by Keira. My mother sighs and says thank you to her with a smile but frowns at the ugly dude. _God, he was so UGLY!_ Why did God make ugly people? I'd be in Hell thinking like that. But, only if my grandma was here. THEN, I'd be in trouble! He whispers something in her ear and they smirk. Whoever he was, he's like another Rottweiler of hers. He turns and nearly gapes at my mother, who glares at him while being restrained. He was giddy with joy, like a kid in a candy store, as he saw Mom in handcuffs.

"Jeanine, did you do this? Arrest the girl whose mother _shot off my foot_?!", he asks excitedly.

"Eric. The bastard who took advantage of Anna."

"I didn't take advantage of her; I'd wanted her back."

"From her own mother, who was a damn better parent than YOU."

Eric smirks, making his face more like Freddie from _Halloween_. "Anna was...an angel."

"By angel, you mean an angelic **demon** you'd created! Too bad she went running to her mom and is NOW the face of the Amity part of town, WHICH, by the way, you ERUDITE need to tell us where your location IS! Or else someone DIES."

"You're not killing any one on my account, Miss Elizabeth.", says Jeanine as she gets up to face my mother.

"It's LIZ, not Elizabeth. No one calls me that."

"Except for Grandma and Grandpa-", I say before she gives me a grave look.

"Shut. Up. To-", she was about to say my name but covers her mouth.

"It's too late, Elizabeth, for I know Tobias."

I look at my mother. Mom was too busy growling. I slid in my seat. Eric looks at me.

"No way. _The_ famous Tobias Marshall. Heard so much about you. Your attributes are pretty much similar to Four's. No wonder you were named after him."

"We ARE Dauntless. REAL Dauntless. Not Erudite _disguised_ as Dauntless."

Eric looks at her. Mom stares back.

"So, Eric. Joselyn left you already?"

Eric glares at her. "Joselyn is still with me, THANK you."

"Are you desperate for her sex?"

"MOM!", I say, face turning red. "Why...?"

Keira also turns red and Mason was snickering, before being hit in the arm by her.

A static sound was coming from Kylie's pocket. As she holds the walkie-talkie in her ear, she smiles.

"Good news. There are rebel Dauntless at the former Abnegation area with needles and bombs."

"WHAT?"

I get up with my mother at the same, her looking at me. "YOU sit down. You kids ain't goin' nowhere! Mason! Keira! Let's go…!"

They left, but Mom stayed behind, not knowing what Jeanine had up her sleeve. I got up and faced Jeanine. "You really are evil. No wonder Mom has a chip on her shoulder."

"Tobias, sit."

"No! I wanna protect my home!"

"Listen to ME. You kids need to be safe."

"Then, stay here."

"Abnegation needs me."

Mom leaves, with Mason and Keira, while I clinch my fists. Ashlyn kisses my cheek but I turn to grab Jeanine before being knocked out by Eric.


	15. Where Art Thou Heroes?

When I finally awoke from my daze, I was a dark blue room with no type of furniture. Very dungeon like. I groan, for I had a major headache. I slowly got up, but the door finally opens, revealing Eric, the Rottweiler bastard, Jeanine, the uptight bitch of my nightmares, Kylie, Jeanine's bitch daughter, and, strangely, a caramel lady with a long flowy blue dress and matching high heels. Her hair in a braided halo. I wonder who this woman was until another woman came in, a tall slender pale woman with an angelic face and platinum hair with a flowy white dress with small red polka dots and white flat shoes. I look at the five adults, my head throbbing in pain, as I try to talk.

"My friends. My...where are they?"

I was still sitting on the floor, rubbing my aching head. Eric, however, was smiling at me. "Your scumbag friends are in a different room, awaiting for their doom."

"What...doom?"

"Possibly extinction."

"You're gonna KILL them?!"

I jump at Eric, but my head was hurting so bad that I had to sit back down again. I hate Eric. I hate Jeanine. I hate Kylie. I hate the damn Erudite. I look at the two women and the caramel woman said, "Can we just let him go? We took down the factions for a reason. Eric, sweetie-"

"Baby, I'm the boss now! Along with Jeanine. We're doing this OUR way."

"But-"

Jeanine's look cuts through the lady like a butcher knife. "Joselyn, we're in charge now. You're the one who disobeyed us. Now, we're fixing your mistakes."

The angelic lady said, "We don't need this war, Jeanine. Father, please reconsider!"

"Anna, listen to Daddy, and BACK off.", sneers Eric, glaring at me. Me, in particular.

Anna, however, shakes her head and comes towards me as she said, "He's only a young boy. He doesn't need to get caught up in your idiocy."

"Who's the parent here: Me or You?"

Anna rolls her eyes and rubs the bruise on my head. "I'm not gonna stand for it; I'm telling his mom...whoever she is."

Eric stood in front of the doorway so Anna wouldn't leave. "If you do that, I'll have to take care of your Amity part of town."

"Blow us up, Dad, and I'll get Liz to shoot you again."

I look up when she said my mother's name.

"You'll never get away with this, Dad.", she growls.

Eric grins. "Oh, but I have."

Joselyn crosses her arms and pouted. "You're the worst."

I get up. "Where are my friends? Where's Ashlyn? Where's..."

I sigh. I'm in a deep hole now. Unable to dig myself out. I breathe as I await my punishment. But, amazingly, Anna drags me out, telling her father that she'll deal with me herself. At first, I didn't trust her, for she was Eric's daughter, but we were inside of a separate room, she whispers, "Listen, kid. I don't know how you got yourself into this mess or where my dad put your friends at, but let me tell you something. Get. Out. Now. While you still have the chance. My father is nuts while Jeanie is powerful. Trust me. Don't do it."

"Why do you and Joselyn care about me anyway? Aren't you guys...Erudite...?"

"Originally, I'm from Amity. _Joselyn's_ the one from Erudite. Don't worry. We're great friends with your parents.", says anna with a smile. I gape at her.

"H-how'd you know my parents?"

"Dauntless initiation. Your mother was...something.", she chuckles.

Great way to describe my mother.

I smile as I hug her. I turn my head and said, "I'd should get goin'."

"Better hurry. My dad can be reckless when he's stupid."

I smile and nod when I ran out of the Erudite dungeon but I stop when I hear a girl's screams. Ashlyn. I ran towards the voice. As I open the door, I saw Ashlyn tied to a chair, her mouth taped, and a girl with long blue hair in a ponytail, a blue bandana covering her mouth, and with a gun pointed towards Ashlyn, willing to shoot. I look at the conflict in front and yelled, "Don't shoot her."

The girl looks at me and laughs. "Look at Tobias Marshall, trying to save the day. Being the boss ass hero as usual."

I look at her, the voice sounding familiar. I couldn't wrap my head around it, though. I come closer to Ashlyn, who was shaking her head vigorously and was trying to tell me something, but I could tell she was telling me to run. I shook my head. "Let 'er go, whoever you are."

"You don't know me, do you...? Hmm. You were always an idiot."

I look at her, trying to-

I know who it is.

"Typical. If I'm the idiot...what does that make you...Alyssa?"

Alyssa staggers back, but later laughs. "Took you long enough. Four Jr."

I growl. "Why are you working with the dumb ass Erudite? And where's Drew and Noah?"

"Bobby's taking care of them."

"Bobby...YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! Let us go! Now!"

Alyssa laughs and shakes her head. "No. I've been waiting for this moment, Tobias. Where your little girlfriend dies...and I'm a witness."

"Don't you mean the one responsible!"

Alyssa comes over to kick me in the gut, making me fall to my knees. Alyssa goes back and aims at Ashlyn, making her cry, but as she was about to shoot, which she did, I ran in front and got hit in the arm. Ashlyn screams and Alyssa groans. I take Ashlyn by the hand and glared at Alyssa, who was swearing. "What's going on with you? You HATE the Erudite, remember? WE hate them."

"Bobby loves me..."

"He's using you to GET to me, Al."

"Yea, right."

"Hmmph."

I come close to Ashlyn, untying her. "You're a nuisance. Bobby don't love you. He's using you."

"Like Ashlyn here?"

"No. I'm not dumb enough to date a rapist..!"

Alyssa looks up. "No way Bobby's a rapist."

"He didn't tell you what he did to Ashlyn...?"

"He...HA! If he did...she deserved it."

I came close to her. As I was about to seriously hurt her, I thought to myself. What am I doing? It was Alyssa I am about to hurt. My grandma taught me to never put my hands on a girl, even scumbags like her. I sigh. "How can you SAY that? True Dauntless protect the ones that have fallen."

"We're not kids anymore, Tobias."

Alyssa turns to leave, then I blurt out something that Drew's going to hate me for.

"Drew almost killed himself because of you..."

Alyssa stops in her tracks and turns around, a concerned expression upon her face. "What...? You're lying."

"Drew almost killed himself because you're dating Bobby. He likes you..."

She looks at me and shakes her head. "He likes Opal."

"He used to. Before he liked you. He tried to like someone else...but it wasn't cuttin' out for him."

Aly kept shaking her head before we heard gunshots. We ran to the sound, me hoping that no one was hurt, but when we got there, my arm was bleeding and I see Drew holding to his abdomen. Bobby was hovering Drew like a hawk and I lunge for him. Though, it hurts to move, I needed to get rid of my anger somehow. Bobby grins at me as he sees all of us, including Alyssa, who was coming towards Drew with sympathy.

"Drew...I'm sorry."

"Alyssa..."

Drew smiles as he touches her face. "I'm glad you're okay..."

"Is it true? Do you...like me?"

Drew looks at her then smiles thinly. "You had to find out sooner or later, right? Sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

Alyssa touches his face but stopped when she saw Bobby's gun aimed at the both of them.


	16. Tris and Four

"Hurry up, Four!", says Tris as she was almost at the Abnegation side of Chicago but Four was slowing her down. Tris didn't tolerate patience. She's no longer a member of the stupid Abnegation, for their rules weren't getting anyone anywhere. Besides...she knew she would never be like them. Four, on the other hand, was trying to catch up, but he was getting older, and he wasn't capable of moving as fast as Tris. He puts his hands upon his knees and breathes heavily. He shakes his head and swears.

"Shit, Tris! I'm not a spring chicken..."

"Don't swear at me."

"Well, I did..."

As Four got close to Tris, she was sneering at him. Four gulps. "Sorry, sweetie."

Tris shakes her head and says, "I love you. Even though you're an idiot."

Four chuckles. "You married this idiot."

Tris holds on to his hand as they walk down to the broken down part of Abnegation, which were guarded by Erudite and Dauntless guards. Most of the city were covered in Abnegation bloody bodies, which made Tris go over and nearly threw up. Four held her up and kissed her temple. "Are you okay?"

"Yea...I think so."

"Don't die on me, young lady."

Tris rolls her eyes and goes on and was nearly apprehended by an Erudite guard. Four took out his gun and aimed for his arm, making it. The Erudite guard screams in pain but Tris knocks him out and took off his blue Darth Vader-like helmet. Taking his blue cape, Tris puts on the clever disguise and says, "Luke...I am your father...!"

Four chuckles and he grabs her. "If you weren't in disguise right now...I'd make undeniably amazing sex with you. Damn old age...!"

"We're not old YET, Tobias...", says Tris with a smirk as she took off the helmet for a bit and kisses Tobias before putting on the helmet again. Tris holds on to his wrist and says, "Follow my lead."

They go through the crowd, Tris screaming, "Outta my way! Dauntless rebel here! Move IT."

As Tris made her way through the crowd, she asked where Jeanine and the others were hiding their secret base so she can tell her about 'her latest capture', making Four baffled. As one of the guards pointed to an abandoned warehouse, Tris nods and takes Four to the warehouse. When she and Four got inside, they almost fell over each other when they saw their reckless daughter, Liz, her husband, Thomas, along with Kiera and Mason. Captured and in Jeanine's sleazy clutches. Tris wanted to call out, but Four nudged her.

"Don't make a sound."

"But, Liz-"

"Liz isn't stupid. Well...she does dumb things. But, don't make any moves. Don't say a word. Liz will get out of this. All of them will. They're Dauntless."

Tris nods as she looks at her erratic daughter cursing up a storm.

"LIZ!", says Thomas, irritated. "Swearing like sailors aren't going to help us at all!"

"No, but it was hilarious!", joked Mason.

Thomas rolls his eyes. "Haha, so funny, how YOU people think Liz is mature."

"Liz is mature-rer than you.", says Mason as he sticks his tongue out.

"Says the barbarian who says 'mature-rer'…"

"Shut up, Erudite!"

"_Former_ Erudite, correction."

"Will you testosterone idiots shut UP for once in your damn lives and will someone get me OUT of here?!"

"Not in that tone, young lady.", says Kiera, tired. "Man, I wish your folks were here..."

"And let them see me-us-like THIS? HELL NO! I want my damn lawyer! Besides, there are no babies here...well...apart from my husband..."

"Hey-"

"Who I love very MUCH."

Thomas shrugs and sighs. "This is stupid..! How did we captured?!"

"Seriously, man, they had a whole plan and everything!", says Mason in shock. "Sheesh!"

"What's the point in anything anymore...? This is a waste of time. We might as well die.", says an unenthusiastic Thomas as he shakes his head and sighs. "We're doomed."

"Now you sound like Chuckie from _Rugrats._ Act like a man, Thomas!", says Liz, angry. "And boys are supposed to have dicks..."

"We DO.", says Mason, his voice turning pitch-high.

"What's the matter, Mase? Scared to check? No, wait. Keira already did that. Dozens of times...", jokes Liz with a smirk.

Keira rolls her eyes while Thomas sighs and Mason blushes. Liz giggles then saw a blue Erudite with her father. Making her smile turn upside-down quickly. Though, she didn't recognize Tris.

"H-hey...someone has Dad..."

"Four? Here?", says Mason. "No way. He's not a dummy."

"Yea, look! Mom's not there, but Dad is."

"Maybe Father Four is going in stealth. Like a plan. Four's not stupid. It's like saying YOU'RE stupid...WHICH I'm not saying you are, babe."

"You HAD to throw that in there...?", Liz says, smirking before yelling to her dad. "DADDY! HEY! KICK HIS FUCKIN' ASS, WILL YA?!"

"Liz, shut up.", says Thomas.

Four looks over to Liz and puts a finger to his lips. Liz rolls her eyes and got up, even though her legs tied up and her wrists were handcuffed, hops over to her father and bumps the fake Erudite, while Four caught the fake Erudite. Liz dropped her jaw.

"Dad, are you a fuckin' IDIOT?! You're gettin' captured and you won't let me HELP you?!"

"Liz-"

"Don't 'Liz' me, Dad!"

"Sorry Four," says Thomas as he WALKS over to them. "That damned guard wouldn't tape her mouth shut."

"Yea, or else I'll cut off his nuts...!", says Liz, glaring at Thomas.

"Yea...Liz is scary.", says Thomas with a smile.

"Scary but beautiful."

"Beautifully scary."

Liz kissed Thomas, making Four hiss through his teeth.

"Sorry, Pop. Wait a minute...YOU GUYS WERE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!"

Liz grabs the fake Erudite and shakes her. "WHO'S YOUR LEADER? WHERE'D YOU COME FROM? TELL US! TELL US NOW! WHERE ARE YOUR PLANS, YOU DAMN BASTARD?!"

"Four, tell our crazy daughter to let go of me, will ya?!", says the fake Erudite.

Liz stops and looks at the blue costumed maniac. "...Ma?"

"Yea, it's me, and you're injuring an elderly!", jokes Tris as she takes off the helmet.

"What...are you DOING?"

"Trying to stop Jeanine. What are you KIDS doing here?"

"Trying to save the UNIVERSE!", Liz says with a fist. "We're international HEROES, Mom. Nice disguise, by the way. Are you a sad Darth Vader?"

"Good one, Lizzie. Had to knock out a cop."

"Ma! Look at YOU being a badass! Dad taught you well."

"You should pay her, Four.", says Thomas.

"Meh. Knowing Dad, he'll pay Mom in sex."

"We were JUST discussing that...", says Four, wrapping his arm around Tris's waist.

"Ugh, GROSS, you two! Get a room, dammit Janet!"

They all laugh...until Eric came in the warehouse.


	17. Kids

"Don't shoot them, Bobby, or I'll kill you!"

I was watching Bobby, a smirk on his face, aim his gun at Alyssa, who was his own girlfriend, and Drew, my helpless cousin. Ashlyn was scared but I can't find Noah. Was Noah dead? Oh, God, I hope he wasn't dead. If he was...it'll be my fault. Why were my parents...whatever they were!? I know they can't control it...or maybe I have it. Is that why they're after my family? My mind was going through a whole loop. Bobby looks at me and scoffs.

"You're not my dad...nor my grandpa! You think feeling in your family's shoes is easy, tough boy..?", he says through his teeth.

"Yea, grandson of Peter Hayes!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bobby shoots at me but I duck. Ashlyn screams and covers her ears as she sinks to the floor. I scan around me and saw all of my friends, Bobby, but somewhat I see a laying body. Unmoving. I turn sickly green. Noah. Ashlyn was looking at where I was looking at and walked over to it. She touches it and shudders. She turns it to its' side, and it was Noah as he was moaning in pain, his wound on his lower abdomen bleeding slowly. Ashlyn cries out loud and whimpers as she sees her almost dying brother and hugs him. She finds some bandages from her pocket (where she kept for most emergencies) and wraps up her brother, who kisses her hand in thanking her. I sigh a breath of relief. Noah's not dead. Thank God. I have to do something or else someone else dies. I can't afford to have that happen. I slowly grab my gun and shot back at Bobby, who ducks and glares at me, then focuses on Alyssa, who was near crying. I gape at her. Alyssa never cries! Wow. She WAS scared...and it was my fault. I groan.

_Think, Tobias, THINK! Everyone will DIE_ _if you don't do a damn thing!_

"Bobby Haye-Jackson. Big jackass of Chicago. AKA Lil' Peter.", I say with a smirk. "How's YOU doin'?"

"Dude, we're about to die, and your dumb ass wanna make JOKES!", says Drew. "Kill Bobby so we can go home already..!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I go over to him and grab the front of his shirt, but the weird thing was...he was chuckling. CHUCKLING. In front of me. That bastard!

"You think this is funny, Peter...?"

"My. Name's. Not. PETER!"

Bobby shot me on the arm and I cry out.

"Tobias!", screams Drew as he got up to tackle Bobby, his gun still in his hand. He tackles him to the ground and Alyssa grabs his gun and says, "Make him pay, Drew!"

Bobby was struggling but he laughs. "Says the girl who left them for me. I still remember that day..."

"Shut up about that!", says Alyssa, too quickly.

"Tell your little plaything about us, Aly babe..."

Drew wouldn't let go of him but he asked, "What's this idiot talkin' 'bout, Al?"

Alyssa was shaking her head. "Nothin'. Don't worry about it, alright? It was nothing."

"So, our little encounter was nothing to you...?", says Bobby.

I look at her then at him.

Something was up.

"Let's just say..." says bobby with a smirk. "your little friend here...is good with her mouth."

That was when Drew sucker-punched him. But, honestly, I was more mad at Alyssa than with Bobby. Sure, he was holding us hostage and in gunpoint, but still...? Alyssa slept with-no-fucked with Bobby to get on his side. AND to get to me. Not cool. Alyssa tries to run but I stop her, grabbed her shoulder and said, "Not cool, bro. You got mad at us, so you slept with Bobby, who I remind you, RAPED Ashlyn. How low can you GET, dude?!"

"You CAN'T be talking! You're dating an AMITY. May I remind YOU?"

Damn. Words DO sting.

"Ashlyn isn't the problem. YOU left US. Drew nearly died because of you, we're in this MESS because of assholes like you two..! I hope your little 'fling' was worth it...you whore."


	18. War!

Tris and Four were in the same room as Eric, and Tris was tempted to shoot off Eric's other foot this time. Liz, on the other hand, didn't waste any time. Liz tried to lunge at Eric, who was laughing at her, as her friends were holding her back.

"I...am NOT...a caged ANIMAL, you IDIOTS!", says Liz, trying to fight them but was losing big time, mostly because Mason was stronger than her. She eventually gives up and glares at Eric, who had a triumph smile upon his face that Liz wanted to cut off from his pumpkin face. But, he wasn't alone. A tall boy with shiny hair and an innocent smile came into the room, making both Tris and Four REALLY uncomfortable. Tris started to shake, but Four holds on to her. Liz looks back at her worried parents and back to the cool-ish looking dude. She eyes him up and down and spat at his feet.

"You think working for an Erudite is easy work, huh?", asks Liz in a country accent, making Thomas shake his head and pull her back close to him.

"Will you stop being an idiot for FIVE seconds?", he hisses.

"Being an idiot is my specialty, babe!"

Thomas rolls his eyes and says, "You're a noob."

"Says the person who married this noob."

"Now, I'm regretting my life choices."

"Hmmph."

Liz snorted her nostrils as her mother comes close to the boy with shiny hair.

"Peter Hayes...I thought you fled after your memory was erased.", says Tris through her teeth.

Liz gapes at Peter. "No way...the _infamous_ Peter Hayes! Can I have your autograph?"

"LIZ!", gapes Thomas. Four shook his head and Tris also gaped at her only child. Sometimes, she wondered what EXACTLY went through Liz's mind at times.

"What...? Why not get the autograph of the **asshole** who tried to kill my mom!", Liz says as she punches him in his gut and grabbed his long shiny hair. "You scared now, Peter? Me being the kid of two Abnegation Stiffs? HUH?"

Liz was glaring at him as she growls and sneers, making his face closer to hers. Four pulls her close to him and smirks at Peter, who was scared. "What's the matter, Peter? Made you think a bit? Still scared of a girl from Abnegation?"

"Actually, Dad, I'm Dauntless.", says Liz, obliviously.

"I remember, Liz. I WAS making a joke.", sighs Four.

Liz sniffs the air and asks Mason, "Mase, you smell any laughing gas or somethin'?"

Mason laughs then later stops to glare at Peter, who was a former Candor. "Isn't your son at the same school as her son?"

"Who, Tobias?', asks Liz. "Is that YOUR son who's harassing my son, you jackass!?"

Liz grabbed his shoulders and shook him around like a madwoman, but her father was holding her back, but was losing his grip on his daughter. Peter screams in terror.

"You never told me I signed up to take care of Four's crazy kid, Eric...!", screams Peter.

"She's...a catch.", says Eric. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted a challenge?"

"Shame on me, then! And...who the hell is your son!? I only have two daughters!"

Liz glares at him. "Do your daughters have children?"

"My oldest have three daughters while my other one has two sons and a daughter."

"So...it's your grandson who's fuckin' with my son...! YOU ASS!"

Liz kept on strangling him while Four finally managed to pull her off of Peter, who was struggling to breathe.

"Liz, stop it.", says Four, tired.

Liz sighs and says as she lets go of Peter, swearing like a sailor under her breath. Thomas, the calm one in their relationship, steps forward to Eric and Peter. "Alright, you idiots. Where's Jeanine and what are her plans?"

Eric sneers and says, "Like we're gonna tell you rebels!"

Liz hits him in the gut. "Sic it, you psycho!"

Four pulls her. "Liz. C'mon, Eric. You can tell US. We're friends, remember?"

"I'm friends with the one I lost to...HAH! Four, you're a fluke! A damn fluke! Your WIFE shot off MY FOOT!"

Tris smirks.

"And your daughter...is JUST as crazy as TRIS."

Four puts him in a headlock and says, "You watch it about my family."

"Or else..?"

Tris grew impatient and says, "Alright, Peter! HOW are you HERE? WHY are you here?"

"Jeanine made a serum to bring my memories back..."

"Whoa…", says Mason. "Jeanine is...sounds CRAZY smart. I can't compete. I'm out."

Mason puts his hands in the air and was about to leave but Keira stops him, fierceness in her eyes. "You're NOT gonna leave when the stakes of all of Chicago is going to DIE!"

Mason twiddles his thumbs as his wife was impatiently tapping her foot. "Well...we're not all that smart."

"We ARE smart, baby! We're strategists! And we can do things that the Erudite are too LAZY to figure out for themselves!"

Mason closes his eyes and sighs to himself. "Alright...I trust you."

Mason holds on to Keira's hand and kisses it, making her smile. Then, suddenly they heard screaming. Liz looks around her.

"Is that...Tobias?", asks Liz.

* * *

"Guys, get back!"

I had Ashlyn and Noah behind me, but Alyssa didn't leave Drew's side. "Aly, c'mon!"

"I can't let Drew die!"

"Get Drew and let's get outta here!"

Aly holds on to his side and comes to me but it made Bobby angrier. He goes to try to shoot at Aly, but she was much faster than him, due to the fact that she was a track star (thank GOD) and she dodges each bullet. She sighs a breath of relief and says, "You know, Tobias. It'd be GREAT if your mom were here...!"

"Yea! Tell Cousin Liz we need help!", says Drew.

"No way! Have Mom stand me up? That'll be embarrassing!"

Ashlyn blows while Noah rolls his eyes.

"Tobias...sweetie. Um...how should I say this...? Ask your mom for help...OR ELSE WE DIE!", says Ashlyn, angry. Which made everyone jump. I shake my head and look at her. Who...did I agree to go OUT with...? An amity or a secret Dauntless? I sigh. Fine...

"Fine."

As I was about to call my mom, which was a mistake, Bobby shoots at my hand, but missed. As I was about to go after him, my mother comes in with anger in her eyes as she comes over to Bobby and hits him in the gut while taking away his gun. Great...let my mother embarrass me in front of my girlfriend and my friends. Well, Alyssa was in par. After what happened between them (which I did NOT want to hear), Alyssa's feelings between her and Bobby must have quickly dissolved. As my mother grabbed Bobby by the hair, she screams, "ALRIGHT, YOU ASSHOLE! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S GIVING MY SON A HARD TIME? HUH?! TELL ME NOW OR ELSE I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FUCKIN' BALLS!"

"MOM!", I say. "You're embarrassing me!"

My dad came inside, rolling his eyes, as he comes towards my mother and whispers in her ear. Mom sucks her teeth and lets go of Bobby. Bobby comes hiding behind my father but he was later handcuffed by Uncle Mason, who sneered at him. "Alright, you young-"

"Call him a dickhead, Mase!", says my mother, making Dad blow and groan.

Mason rolls his eyes and says, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything YOU say can be used against you in a court of law."

"I didn't do shit wrong! I was framed...!", Bobby lied. "Grr...this is BULL! Aly, I'll get you for this...!"

Aly, glaring, says, "YOU tricked ME, remember...?! I thought you were..."

"Ahem," I say, cutting Alyssa off. "If I may, but...didn't YOU go to him on your own free will?"

"I was dumb, ok?", says Aly, pissed. "You can stop talking, Four Jr."

I roll my eyes. "We're in DANGER because of you, ya know."

"Oh, yea? Mister Oh My Family's A Bunch Of **DIVERGENTS**!"

Grandma and Grampa gaped at her while my parents glared at Eric. I was meaning to ask them anyways...but since it's out in the open-

"What is Divergent?", asks Drew.

Thanks, Drew, for being better than me.

Mom sighs. As she was about to tell us, Bobby kicks Mason in the shin and breaks free, pulling out a needle and syringe, an evil look in his eye. A tall man with shiny hair finally comes in and gapes at the scene.

"Bobby...", he says quietly. "My grandson."

No one heard him. Bobby came close to me and says, "THIS is Divergent!" as he pokes my neck with the needle. I cry in pain as I hold on to my neck and sank down to my knees. "Eat it, Marshall..."

My eyes slowly close and all I hear is Ashlyn screaming and I see Bobby's sneakers. His stupid blue sneakers. Shit.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and I saw a bunch of bodies around me. I got up and rub my head but regretted it since all of those bodies were bloody and dead. I shudder and move slowly, but one of them grabs me by the leg. I scream but it turns out to be a squirrel running past me. I groan. Why am I so scared? And what the fuck did Bobby DO to me? Is this some kind of torture machine he implanted in me? It's like...weed...without the smoking...and side effects. Right? Yes. I move away then after the bodies were out of my sight, I start to run. But, when I ran, I saw that I was in the middle of the Erudite part of Chicago, making me sick. What...did he do? I was all alone until I bump into a tall figure. A tall figure with liquid gray eyes and long white hair. Jeanine. I was about to punch her, but instead I ran away from her. Why was I being a coward...? WHY? I go back to the dead bodies, looking at one of them, which I saw one was Ashlyn...! Her porcelain-like beautiful face with her blood flowing from the corner of her red lipstick mouth. My eyes start to water, then I see Noah lying there next to her. Drew. Aly. All of my friends. Dead because of me.

"Alright, Jean...SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

"Come back to us, Tobias.", says Jeanine, though I couldn't see her. "Come back..."

I ran away faster. Faster than before but I stop.

This isn't real.

This is...a trap.

I turn and yell out, "You are not real!"

I shake my head and continue. "You're...some sort of optical illusion and I HATE science!"

I turn and bump into Jeanine again, rubbing my nose. SHIT. Why can she leave me alone?!

"Leave me alone, Jeanine!"

"Not until you come to us! You're MINE."

"Leave..."

I go into my pocket.

"Me..."

I take out my gun and point to her forehead.

"ALONE!"

I pull the trigger and shot at her forehead, making her go backwards and slump over.

* * *

I open my eyes and breath through my mouth, glad to be alive but wanted to die. As I look around, Bobby was handcuffed again, Eric's other foot was bandaged (probably Mom had something to do with it) and Peter was nowhere to be found. I saw Ashlyn, smiling at me as Noah was holding her. Alyssa was holding Drew's hand as she was helping him with his wounds. I smile but my thoughts ran as I remember Jeanine. Then, two females, Joselyn and Anna, both have Jeanine and her daughter , Kylie, in handcuffs. I sigh a breath of relief as I go to my friends and my girlfriend. I kiss Ashlyn and hold on to her hand as Eric, Bobby, who was cursing up a storm, Jeanine, and Kylie were all taken away to jail. Wow. I thought that war was going to be...you know. Deadly. Too quick. But, not like that! I chuckle to myself as Ashlyn kisses me again. Alyssa apologizes for her behavior and we all forgave her, making Drew tear up as he finally has the balls to kiss her. I moan inside but actually, I'm happy for my cousin. He needed this. Me, my friends, my family and their friends all left and Chicago was safe yet again but though nothing really happened. Maybe Divergency was nothing to really...know about. I mean, it's not...aw, shut up.

**The End!**


End file.
